Kids Say the Darndest Things
by Scar24
Summary: AU/AH "It's okay Edward, Mommy doesn't love Daddy anymore. I think she loves you." I just stared at Hannah as Edward grinned smugly. "Um, Rose let me call you back," I said looking into his hypnotizing green eyes. Oh, what have I gotten myself into?
1. Meeting the Family

**So here's my first story. I would love to get some feed back. I know everyone probably is saying how they have read stories just like this, but I have some twists that I haven't seen on here, so just give it a shot is all I ask... **

**Thank you and please review!!**

* * *

"_Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go by any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material."_

_-F. Scott Fitzgerald-_

Chapter 1

"Meeting the Family"

"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard my beautiful four year old scream as she pounced on our bed.

The 'our' I'm referring to is mine and my husband's- Mike-bed. We were having a rather late morning because last night he received a call telling us he got the promotion we both so desperately wanted. His parents' own a sporting goods store, which recently went nationwide. I thought it was rather comical that his parents wouldn't just give him the promotion, but made him go through the entire process as a 'normal' employee.

"Mommy, can you make pan-a-cakes?" She asked as she climbed across the bed.

"Of course I will Hay Bay," I said happily causing Hannah to giggle since I used her nickname.

"Shh," Mike growled as he hid under the covers. I just rolled my eyes as I got out of bed, taking Hannah with me.

I slowly walked through the hallway of the small apartment heading towards the kitchen.

"Is Daddy mad again?" Hannah asked in an indifferent tone. How a four year old could ever perfect that tone, I will never know, but somehow my amazing daughter had this down.

"No sweetie, he's just tired," I lied quickly. Of course Mike was mad, when is he not? He always has something to complain about. I don't understand how I fell in love with him.

"Mommy, are we moving away?" Hannah asked quietly.

Now I faced a dilemma: the touchy subject of moving with a four year old. A topic I have been avoiding since I found out there was ever the possibility of moving. I mean, she would figure it out soon enough, but maybe I should just tell her.

"Yes we are," I said as turned around to look at her. When I saw the tears well up in her eyes I couldn't stop as my motherly instincts kicked in, and I picked her up and hugged her close.

"But Grandpa Charlie," she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh honey, Seattle isn't that far away. In fact, I promise we will visit Grandpa at least once a month," I said. She just nodded and buried her face into my shoulder.

As much as I was excited that Mike got the promotion, I was upset that we would be leaving the small town of Forks, and moving into the city, more importantly leaving my dad. Even though Charlie and I had our differences when I was younger, when I decided to move with him at sixteen we finally bonded. Sure, my mother, Renee, and I are best friends, but nothing beats a good father/daughter relationship. Something I wish Mike had with Hannah.

"If you keep babying her like that she'll never grow up," Mike said as he walked into the kitchen. I just rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you go to your room and pick out what you want to wear, Hay-Bay. I'll help you in a second," I said as she nodded. I kissed her forehead and put her down watching as she raced off to her room.

"I thought you were making breakfast," Mike said as he went to make the coffee.

"Well I was, but Hannah needs my help, so you can cook it yourself," I snapped tossing the pan down and storming out of the kitchen. I was probably out of line snapping at him, but he just pissed me off to no end.

I walked into Hannah's room and smiled as I watched her throw her clothes around, trying to find the perfect outfit. She whipped around when she heard the door open, and without a second thought she threw herself at me with a vengeance. If that was anyone but her, I would have another nice visit to the ER. But with Hannah my mother instincts kicked in and turned me into the most graceful of people. I twirled her around which caused her to giggle loudly. She continued to giggle even after I put her down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit on her bed.

"What are you doing today, Mommy?" Hannah asked as she ran back to her closet.

"Well, Uncle Em and Aunt Rose are coming over soon. And I believe the girls are going shopping while the boys start packing," I said. She handed me a shirt and a pair of jeans. I helped her get dressed, told her to brush her teeth and I went to go get dressed.

I was pulling my hair into a ponytail when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, can you get that?" I heard Mike yell, more than likely from the kitchen, which was a few steps from the door. But I still hurried to open the door to see a smiling Emmett. He might look like he could kill you with one swing, which was probably true, but on the inside he's the biggest teddy bear ever.

It didn't take long for Emmett to scoop me into a hug.

"I've missed you, Bells," he said as he put me down. Standing next to Emmett of course was his beautiful wife, Rosalie. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Uncle Emmie!" Hannah screamed as she ran and jumped into his waiting arms. He threw her above his head and caught her easily as she laughed.

"Hi Hannah," he said hugging her. "You should go say hi to Aunt Rose," he suggested. She nodded eagerly and once Emmett put her down, she launched herself at Rose.

Mike chose now to grace us with his presence, causing Emmett to glare at him. I don't know how they are going to work side-by-side all day and not destroy everything in the apartment.

Emmett walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So how's my baby sis doing?" He asked. Emmett isn't technically my older brother, as in blood related, but he's been my rock since I moved to the Forks area. He's been there through everything. Like when I found out I was pregnant at the youthful age of twenty. I call him whenever Mike and I are fighting. When I went into labor, I didn't call the father of the baby, but rather Emmett.

"I've been better," I responded honesty.

"Well you know I'm always here for you. And you're making it easier to help you moving to Seattle and all," he said sweetly. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, Hannah, go get your coat so we can leave," I said. Without another word she ran to her room. I walked up to Mike and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "See you later." All he did was nod his head, causing me to see red. Why the hell can't he appreciate that fact that I'm trying to save our marriage?

I tried to find something to do as Emmett said bye to Rose.

In a way I envied the love and connection the two of them share. It's every girls dream to find the perfect man, and Rose was living her dream, while I was stuck with Mike.

"Mommy, can we leave now? I'm all ready," Hannah announced as she ran back into the room.

"Yes sweetie, did you say goodbye to Daddy?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" she questioned with a sad eyes. I just nodded and she ran off. She came back shortly after and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door. Rose was right behind us. After yelling one last goodbye over my shoulder, I buckle Hannah into her car seat and we were off to the mall in Port Angeles.

* * *

**Reviews are loved and welcomed! Anyone want to beta? Just let me know!**

**Thanks for reading...**

**~Scarlet :)**


	2. The Couch or The Floor

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviewed and read. This chapter was not proof read so sorry, still asking for a Beta though...**

* * *

"_There are two dilemmas that rattle the human skull: How do you hang on to someone who won't stay? And how do you get rid of someone who won't go?"_

_-Danny Devito-_

Chapter 2

"The Couch or The Floor"

"So, Emmett and I are thinking about adopting," Rose said once we were settled and off to the mall.

"That's great Rose. I'm happy for you both," I said honestly. They have been trying for years to have a baby, but whenever Rose gets pregnant something happens, and she just can't seem to carry the baby. I always felt guilty that I never planned on being a mom and just one horrible, wrong night changed everything, but Rose wants nothing more than to have a child of her own. I know that's why our relationship started off pretty rocky, but after I asked her to be Hannah's Godmother, we haven't fought since then.

"I'm happy we're going to get the opportunity to have a child, but part of me wishes I could give birth to my own," Rose declared sadly.

"I know what you mean. It makes perfect sense. Well, just think of it this way, you get the pretty baby without the hell of labor," I responded trying to lighten the mood, which worked with Rose laughed.

"So how are things going between you and Mike?" She asked successfully changing the subject.

I just sighed. "I don't know really. I mean, he just seems to be putting unnecessary space between us. I don't understand, I try to be a loving wife, but he just pushes me away. And we're always fighting. It just has to be hard on Hannah," I said as I looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Hannah sitting quietly staring out the window.

"Well, me and Emmett both are waiting for you to kick him to the curb," she stated. "As a matter of fact, we have bet which in order to help me you need to be over with him in under six months because Emmett cannot win this bet."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Only you two, but that's why I love you both. Back to the topic, every once in a great while, he'll pull out that charming, funny, and cute Mike that I fell in love with all those years ago," I said with another sigh.

"It's just that he's such a-" Rose paused as she tried to find the best word to describe him.

"Prick, douche bag, asshole?" I answered for her. "What it all comes down to is that Mike has the ability to always be able to support us."

"B.S., you know if anything ever happened to you or Hannah, Emmett would be right behind you to pick you up. So would I, Charlie, and Renee," Rose stated quickly. "We would never let anything go wrong. We love you guys too much."

"Okay, so maybe I was lying when I said that, but in all honesty, I grew up without a father and well I vowed my children would never go through that," I replied hoping we would just drop the subject.

"And look how good you turned out. You only had one little oops, but we got Hannah out of the deal, so I would say it was a good oops. Besides I'm not telling you to shut him out of Hannah's life, but rather shut him out of yours. You deserve so much better," Rose said.

I just took a deep breath and focused on driving.

Thankfully, Rose didn't bring it up again and the rest of the ride was a comfortable silence.

"What should we look for first?" Rose asked excitedly as I parked in front of the mall.

Gah, shopping. I don't understand why people find it so relaxing. In reality, it's stressful spending money, and just plain boring.

"You know better than I do," I expressed with a smirk as I unbuckled Hannah out of her seat. Rose was one of those people that found shopping the best thing in the world. She's lucky Emmett's gym was doing so well. I don't think she would ever be able to handle being poor.

"This is true. Now, you my dear need a makeover," she verbalized with a wide grin.

I just rolled my eyes. Even though that is not why we were going shopping, I knew it would be easier if I didn't put up a fight.

"Come on Hannah, let's go play Bella Barbie and make Mommy pretty," I said grimly as I grabbed her hand.

"That's my favorite game!" She announced eagerly. "But Mommy, you're already pretty," she proclaimed with a smile. I just shook my head and followed behind Rose.

"You're such a suck up, but you're my favorite suck up," I said squeezing her hand. She looked up at me and beamed. This is the moments that being a Mom is the best job in the world.

After about two hours of dress up Bella, Hannah decided it was break time and we all deserved food, which I couldn't agree with more considering we skipped breakfast.

Once we all had are food in front of us, both mine and Rose's phones went off simultaneously. We looked at each other with looks of confusion.

"Hello?" I said laughing internally as Rose was doing the same.

"Whatever he says happened is a lie!" Mike screamed into the phone. I cringed away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly trying to get Mike to do the same.

"Emmett-" but he abruptly stopped.

"Mike, are you still there? What's going on?" I asked after the silence on the other line lasted a few seconds. My concern was growing because I was hoping the apartment wasn't smashed.

"I have to go," he responded suddenly, not giving me the chance to say anymore before he hung up on me.

I started at my phone, feeling very confused. I looked up and Rose had a smirk forming as she hung up her phone.

"We need to go buy you a new couch, Emmett's treat," she said as she went to help Hannah as I picked up the trash.

"Wait," I exclaimed putting my hand out to stop Rose from walking any further. "Explain."

She took a deep breath before launching into a tale of Emmett and Mike fighting to prove who truly the stronger man was. Somehow Emmett was trying to lift the couch by himself and apparently Mike threw something, breaking Emmett's concentration. How that leads to a broken couch, I couldn't tell you.

"But I just bought that couch a year ago," I whined.

"Which is why Emmett is paying," Rose said. She grabbed Hannah's hand, pushing my hand from in front of her.

"I bet Uncle Emmie won," Hannah pronounced referring to the strongest man contest. Of course, Rose and I burst out laughing.

After another few hours picking out the best possible couch, I had to drag Rose out to the car kicking and screaming, I mean that literally. Hannah looked exhausted as I buckled her in.

"Mommy?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Why don't you love Daddy anymore?" She inquired forcing herself to stay awake to listen.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was completely thrown off by the question. Of course I loved Mike, right?

"I do love Daddy," I said even though it came out as a question, but still hoping it would be a good enough answer to placate her for the time being. She just nodded her head and her blue eyes just stared up at me, knowing. Crazy, I know. I kissed her forehead and gently shut the door.

Rose must have noticed my dazed state because after she loaded the car of the bags, she took my keys from me and gave me a pointed look that said, _I'm driving and will not hear a peep out of you._

The ride home was silent; expect the occasional snore from Hannah leaving me to my thoughts. Why would Hannah question that? Was it that obvious we were growing apart that a four year old could call me out on it?

But before I could truly dissect the question, Rose was pulling up to the apartment. I went to wake Hannah up, but she just looked so peaceful that I just carried her inside, straight to her bedroom.

I quickly put her into PJs. When I noticed the clock I was shocked its said 10:05. No wonder Hannah was so tired.

I heard a light knock on the door and I looked over to see Emmett and Rose standing at the door. I smiled at them as I put Hannah in her bed.

"Just coming to say goodnight," Emmett explained as he crossed the room and kissed Hannah's cheek. He crushed me into a hug as he was walking back out the door. I didn't even notice when Rose went to say goodnight.

"Oh Bella," she said as her and Emmett began walking out of the room. "If things aren't better in a month, then I file for divorce for you," she declared with a smile. I felt my eyes widened because Rose is the type of person who sticks to her word.

I walked over to Hannah and gently kissed her forehead as I pulled the covers up more.

"Goodnight Hay-Bay," I whispered.

"Mommy," she mumbled while her eyes fluttered open. "I love you."

I felt a smile spread across my face before saying, "I love you too, baby doll."

I gave her one last kiss on the forehead and tucked the covers around her.

As softly as possible, I shut her door and walked into the kitchen.

"So we really need to get working, because I need to be settled by the weekend," Mike announced when I walked into the kitchen.

"Why? You have next week off," I stated.

"Actually I don't anymore. I need to get settled in the new office."

"But Mike, I'm looking for a job in Seattle next week, and you were going to watch Hannah. You know you need to spend quality time with your daughter," I expressed quickly becoming irritated. "Besides, you're parents own the company, and they told you to take next week off."

"Drop her off at Charlie's or my parent's," he said nonchalantly.

"Charlie works and your parents live in California. On top of that I am not just going to pawn her off. You need to spend time with her. And before you ask, both Emmett and Rose have to work also," I said trying very hard not to yell.

"Take her with you then. I don't want Emmett by her. He man-handled the couch, just imagine what he could do to Hannah," he thought with a slight shudder.

"I can't take her with me. How is that going to look for me? And how dare you say anything about Emmett? He has done nothing but care for her, more so than you," I spat back at him. But I paused to take a deep breath. Hannah doesn't need to hear us fighting, again. "I didn't know you turned into a control freak."

"When it comes to the welfare of my daughter-"

"The welfare of your daughter? So now you care about the welfare of your daughter?" I inquired as calmly as possible, which was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Bella, I don't want to fight right now," he requested walking away from me.

"Yes because we should wait to have this discussion when our daughter is up and able to listen. Yes, that's a perfect plan," my voice full of sarcasm.

"Let's just go to bed," he offered with his hand out gesturing toward the bedroom door.

"You're right. It's too bad about the couch, but I bet the floor will work just as well," I snapped.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be like that," he pleaded with me.

"Shove off, Mike. I asked you for one thing and you can't follow through. You deserve to sleep on the street so just be thankful I'm letting you have the floor," I replied as I walked into the room, trying not to slam the door. I made sure I locked it before getting ready for bed.

The more I thought about it, the more Rose's plan seemed like the best thing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**~Scarlet :)**


	3. Mr Perfect

**Author's Note: So just announcing that I will only be able to update on the weekends...  
Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read. All the reviews make me feel special!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own many of these people. But Hannah is mine...**

**Please enjoy!!**

* * *

"_A mother is a person who seeing there are only four pieces of pie for five people, promptly announces she never did care for pie."_

_-Tenneva Jordan-_

Chapter 3

"Mr. Perfect"

So four days later I found myself in a very spacious, exclusive apartment in downtown Seattle. Mike was at his new office getting 'comfortable', leaving me to unpack what seemed like thousands of boxes with a restless four year old running around.

My first priority was the kitchen, my favorite room of any house. This is the one room I refused to let Mike touch in any way. Earlier this morning he thought he would be nice and offer to unpack the kitchen things, knowing I would never let him.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Hannah screamed as she ran into the kitchen. She collided with me and started pulling the hem of my shirt down.

"Yes Hannah," I said trying to stay calm for her. It wasn't her fault she was hyper and I had loads to do.

"I'm bored, Mommy, let's play," she tried to suggest as she stepped back and threw her arms down in defeat. "I want to go home. This place isn't very fun."

"I know it's not fun right now, honey. But I have to unpack so this place can feel like home," I said turning around to unpack more boxes.

"Fine," she sighed deeply. I felt guilty for all of this. She's just four and wants to play, but she can't because of Mike. I looked at her as she pouted and put her head down, making her most adorable pouting toddler ever. You would have to be heartless to not to find that look irresistible. So being the push over I am, I kneeled down in front of her to compromise.

"How about you let Mommy unpack some more while you start unpacking some toys, then we can go for a walk and find a place to eat?" I proposed. She looked up with a wide smile, nodding her head excitedly. And without another word, she ran off to her new bedroom.

Finally I could unpack in some peace, but that only lasted for about an hour and a half, which was just long enough for me to unpack everything for the kitchen. As I was putting the last dish in the cabinet I heard a loud crash come from Hannah's room.

"Hannah!" I yelled running toward her room.

"I'm okay!" She shouted back slightly muffled. When I made it to her room, I found her upside down in one of her boxes with her legs kicking wildly trying to right herself. I chuckled as I went to go pick her up.

"What happened?" I asked still laughing as I pulled her into a hug.

"I went to get Teddy, but he was at the bottom. So I tried to climb in. Then I fell in with Teddy and couldn't get out," she recalled with a small smile forming.

"Are you hurt?" I said. She just shook her head. At least I don't have to feel guilty for laughing at her now.

"Come on, silly girl. Get your shoes and coat so we can go on that walk."

Once I announced this she squealed and squirmed out off my arms, hurrying off to get ready.

After Hannah was ready to go, we started walking toward what I expected to be a good place to eat. I was surprised by the amount of people. Sure we were downtown in a major city at lunchtime, but this was just an ocean of people. I quickly grabbed Hannah's hand, becoming the paranoid mother.

That is until heard my phone start ringing and I went to search for it in my bag.

"Hannah, don't move," I commanded as I let go of her hand and finally found it.

"Hello Rose, what do you need?" I asked trying to zip my bag up again.

"I was going to take Hannah off your hands once I get off work. I know you need some peace in order to get settled," she said.

"That would be wonderful. Just let me tell…" but I stopped when I looked up and didn't see Hannah. I craned my neck to look over the swarm of people. I immediately felt the pounding of my heart. I was aware that my stomach was in my toes, as sheer panic started to settle in.

"I have to go," I raced through. It was becoming unbelievably hard to breathe as my chest continued to tighten the more I looked around.

"Hannah!" I yelled looking around frantically. But with the amount of people, it was impossible to see. I knew I was hyperventilating by this point, but could care less.

My heart dropped when I saw her pink coat lying in front of me. I ran over and picked it up, trying to get x-ray vision to see through the people. Visions of my baby lying in a dark alley, crippled, and hurt killed me, and I sped up my search.

"Hannah!" I yelled again. I looked around until my eyes stopped at a man running through a busy intersection pausing to bend over to get something off the ground. When I saw brown curly hair in his arms, I didn't hesitant to run after him. But I was shocked when the man stopped at a corner and put her down. I watched, still running, as he kneeled down and started talking to her.

"Hannah!" I screamed again, but this time her head snapped over to me. I crushed into a hug as soon as I was close enough.

"Oh, thank God," I whispered into her hair. I pulled away to look into her tear filled eyes. "Never do that again," I said sternly as I tried to not cry.

"I'm sorry Mommy," she mumbled as the tears spilled over. I picked her up as she buried her face into my shoulder.

But then I suddenly remembered the savior of my daughter and my sanity.

"Thank you so…much," I murmured because as soon as I looked into those piercing green eyes, I forgot the world, my name, everything. All that matter was this good-looking man staring intently back into my eyes. Thankfully, he recovered and reached his hand out.

"Edward Cullen," he said in a sinfully intoxicating voice while I shifted Hannah so I could shake his hand.

"Bella, um" I paused. "Swan," I hurried to say as I took his hand. I was mesmerized by how perfectly my hand seemed to fit into his, and the electric shock that registered throughout my body after such small contact was made.

I felt Hannah's eyes on me. Of course she would pick up the fact that I changed my last name. I was just praying she wouldn't say anything.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella," he stated in a voice that made me weak in the knees.

"My pleasure, and thank you again, Edward. I don't know what I would have done if I would've if something would have happened to her," I said shaking my head. I noticed he was still holding my hand. I just didn't notice before because it seemed so natural and right to be holding his hand.

"Mommy, can Edward come to lunch with us?" She asked looking up at me with her wide blue eyes.

"Oh, but Hannah I'm sure Edward's very busy," I responded to her. I instantly regretted saying it when her face dropped. She looked like I just kicked her puppy.

But then she unleashed the puppy dog look to Edward, complete with a pout and her sad eyes. I looked over at Edward to see his face soften, and I knew within the first five minutes of meeting her, she already had him wrapped around her finger.

"If you don't mind, Bella, I'm actually heading out to lunch right now. And It would be my honor to take two beautiful ladies to this café I know," he said with a crooked grin that tore my heart to look at. Why can't my husband look like him?

So we set off and walked in a comfortable silence, until Hannah managed to squirm out of my hold. Edward quickly grabbed her hand before she could run in front of us. I gave him a small smile to show my thanks, and then grabbed Hannah's other hand.

"Edward, what do you do?" Hannah asked breaking the silence.

"I'm a doctor," he said with an easy smile. She looked up at him with an awed expression, she really was too adorable.

"Well, that's a good thing, because Mommy gets a lot of boo-boos," she stated simply, causing Edward to chuckle slightly as he looked over at me. I felt the familiar heat go to my cheeks. Oh the ways my child can embarrass me without trying.

"It's true, when God made me, he was more than likely tipsy or borderline drunk," I joked with a sly smile. I watched in amusement and tried not to drool as his head when back and all around me his musical laughter filled the air.

After a few more minutes of him chuckling, he looked at me and smiled. "And what do you do?"

"Right now, stay at home Mom, but I have a teaching degree and I would love to teach again. It's that or work in a library. I really love books," I said smiling to myself.

"I definitely pegged you for a reader," he said.

We chatted easily as we ate. It just wasn't normal how comfortable everything was around him, and Hannah just adored him. That was obvious when she looked intently at him whenever he was talking.

We were interpreted by my phone, of course.

"Hello, Rose," I answered glancing over at Edward.

"What was with the panic attack earlier? I would have called sooner, but Emmett came home for lunch," she said. She would get distracted by Emmett. That is so not a visional I want.

"Hannah ran off," I responded hoping she wouldn't make me elaborate.

"Is she okay? Does Mike know?"

"She's fine, and why would I tell Mike," I said still looking intently into Edward's green eyes. His eyes broke contact as he looked at my left hand and he zeroed in on my ring. He looked back to me and he had a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He leaded into Hannah and whispered something into her ear.

"He's kind of her father," she stated as though I was stupid. But I didn't really pay attention because Hannah was answering Edward's question in a loud voice.

"Its okay, Edward, Mommy doesn't love Daddy anymore. I think she likes you," she said smiling widely.

"Rose, I have to go. Call you later," I said cutting her off and throwing my phone into my bag.

Edward returned his focus to me and smiled. "So you are married," he stated simply, still smiling at me.

"Not for long, Edward," Hannah said trying to get him to focus on her again. "Auntie Rose is making Mommy get a di-force," Hannah said. My eyes widened and Edward just looked at me and his smile grew. He knew what she was saying.

"Look at the time, Hannah, we need to get back so I can finish unpacking," I said quickly. Edward chuckled, but then we both reached for the bill at the same time. I felt the shock go through my body like before. Not wanting to make things awkward, I hurried to break contact and snatched the bill.

"You saved my daughter's life, it's the least I can do," I said.

"But I save people daily, so truly it was just another day for me," he said with a smile, reaching for the bill.

"No," I said as I went to pay.

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Yes," I said with a smirk and turned to pay.

"Well, since you didn't let me pay, I will be walking you back to your place," he said as we all walked out of the café.

"You really don't-"

"I won't take no for an answer," he said smiling that crooked smile.

"Are you always this stubborn?" I asked repeating his words from earlier. He laughed, but nodded his head.

We chatted about anything and everything. All too quickly, I looked up to my apartment building and sighed heavily.

"I had a good time," I said quietly.

"Me too, and hopefully I'll see you sometime soon," he said and my heart swelled. Why am I married to Mike again?

I just nodded, not trusting my voice, and hurried to pull Hannah into the building.

"Naptime," I said to Hannah and she nodded grimly.

As soon as I heard her shut her door, I whipped out my phone and went to my room.

"Rose, I think I found the perfect man," I declared happily.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!!**

**~Scarlet :)**


	4. Renaming Hannah's Teddy

**Author's Note: So thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm glad you like the story. Anyways, so I'm still trying to find a beta because I'm not good at the whole proof-reading thing, and I believe people can enjoy the story better if it's well written. So if you would like to Beta read for me just PM me or say so in your review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and The Animal Race is by Gordon Dioxide.**

* * *

"_Having children makes you no more a parent than having a piano makes you a pianist."_

_-Michael Levine-_

Chapter 4

"Renaming Hannah's Teddy"

"_Rose, I think I found the perfect man," I declared happily._

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he saved Hannah today, and then we went to lunch together. Hannah adores him. The way she looks at him is too cute. He's sweet, smart, sexy, and so many other adjectives. He's officially perfect," I said letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Well, did you guys change numbers, anything?" She questioned sounding slightly desperate.

"No, but something tells me that we will be seeing each other soon. Or maybe that's just me being optimistic. But even if he isn't good with relationships, he looks like he can definitely satisfy a girl in bed," I laughed at how hopeful I sounded.

"Oh, Bella, everyone knows that's exactly what you need. A nice good f-,"

"Mommy!" Hannah screamed as she threw open my bedroom door.

"Don't worry, I heard Hannah. We will continue this discussion later," Rose said and quickly hung up. She understood the importance of when your child needs you, you have to drop everything.

"Yes, sweetie," I said once she jumped on the bed, scooting herself next to me.

"I want to see Edward. I never said thanks," she stated looking rather determined.

I just stared at her. She was a friendly kid, but she never opened up to someone so quickly. It took Renee a week, when she came to visit, to get Hannah to talk to her.

"Sorry Hannah, but I don't know when we're going to see him again," I responded grimly.

"But Mommy," she whined.

"It sounds like someone didn't take a good enough nap," I said. She pouted and climbed into my lap. I cuddled her close to me and kissed the top of her head.

"It's not fair. I like Edward," she complained.

"Well, baby, life isn't fair."

"But, why?"

"Because then life wouldn't be fun and interesting."

"But, why?"

"Hannah Renee," I said ending that conversation.

"Sorry, Mommy."

I just held and rocked her for a few minutes, until I heard her breathing even out. I gently walked her back to her bed. I smiled down at her peaceful state. She was always easy to please.

I went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. If I timed everything out correctly, Mike wouldn't have to wait to eat, which hopefully would result in a fight free night.

I was diligently working when I heard Hannah's footsteps running down the hallway. I heard a loud thump followed by a slight cry.

I quickly stopped stirring the macaroni and ran to the hallway.

"I'm okay," Hannah said as she was standing up.

"What happened?" I asked her as I went to help her up.

"I fell again."

My poor child, of course she inherited my disability of being so clumsily it should be illegal.

"Oh, Hay-Bay, what am I going to do with you?" I teased her. She looked up at me and I saw a smirk forming.

"Well, you're my Mommy, and you taught me how to walk. It's your fault," she stated looking smug. Only my Hannah could do that. But I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You're so funny. Now go wash your hands for dinner."

I had dinner on the table right as Mike walked through the door.

"Something smells good," Mike said cheerfully wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. "The kitchen looks great."

"Thank you," I mumbled a little shocked. This was the sweet, kind Mike I fell in love with. Now if only he would stay this way.

"Where's Hannah?" He asked looking around. Once she heard her name, Hannah ran full force throwing herself at him.

"I'm here Daddy," she smiled as he picked her up.

"I see that now. What did you do today? Did you help Mommy?" He questioned.

"Mommy was in the kitchen, you know she doesn't like help in the kitchen."

I taught her well.

"Oh, I found Teddy today!" She announced happily. "But I think I'm going to change his name."

"Really, and to what?" Mike asked.

"Edward," she stated simply. My eyes widened and the water I started drinking suddenly was coming back up as I tried to cough and not choke.

Mike glanced over at me. He waited till I stopped coughing to ask if I was okay.

"Just went down the wrong tube. Let's start eating while it's still hot," I said walking over to the table.

"So Mike, how was your day?" I asked trying to get him to start talking so Hannah wouldn't bring up Edward again. That was just a fight waiting to happen.

"It was great. Guess what Bella? I have a secretary. My own personal one," he told me sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"That's really cool," I said not knowing who the bigger dork was: him for being this excited or me for trying to sound just as excited for him.

The rest of the dinner passed quickly. It was strange that Hannah didn't talk at all. She always would tell Mike about her day, whether he listened or not was a different story.

"Hannah, are you feeling okay?" I asked her as Mike started cleaning off the table.

"Yes, Mommy, I'm just tired," she yawned proving her point.

"I'll take her to bed," Mike suggested after all the dishes were by the sink. Is it wrong that I think he only suggested it because then I would have to do the dishes?

Without another word, he lifted her up and walked down the hall toward her bedroom.

I quickly finished the dishes, wanting to see how Mike was handling this. He never helped with Hannah as a baby. He would hold her when she was sleeping, but as soon as she started crying he handed her over to me or the nearest person who could take care of her. He's never tucked her in since she starting sleeping in a real bed. I just wonder what he's been up to. Maybe he started taking drugs or something.

I walked down the hallway and rested against the door frame, becoming the silent observer.

"Daddy, can you read to me?" Hannah asked sounding very sleepy.

"Of course, how about I read _The Animal Race?" _

"Yeah," she said. He went over to the corner of her room and picked up a book. He walked back to her bed and sat the edge. Before he started, he lifted her up gently and put her under the covers. He kissed her forehead as he lifted the covers up.

He started reading and I couldn't help the grin that came across my face. I don't know what happened to him today, but he's finally starting to act like a father, and I couldn't be happier.

"_They had an odd relationship. How can I put this? Well, they weren't exactly best of friends. In fact, they hated each other. Every day they would have an argument. Then they would fight. Then they would ignore each other. Then another argument would start up and it would keep going round in circles - argue, fight, ignore, argue, fight, ignore."_

"Hey, that sounds like you and Mommy," Hannah stated and I hurried to disguise my laugh as a cough once Mike looked over at me. "But Mommy didn't fight with Edward today. You should meet him, he's really nice."

Well that sure did shut me up. Mike just nodded toward Hannah, not sparing me a glance. He continued on with the story as though she hadn't said anything.

She fell asleep quickly after that. Mike once again kissed her forehead and put the book back in the corner. I walked to the living room.

"So, who's Edward?" He asked, not giving me much time to think of a good response. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Really Mike? Are you really going to question my loyalty? Because I have a lot more to lose from this relationship than you do," I snapped back at him.

"I want to know who this Edward guy is."

"Why does it bother you so much that I talk to other people? You hate Emmett, and he has done nothing but help me. Same with Rose," I retaliated trying to avoid the question. Why am I not just telling Mike?

"That's not what I am talking about. Remember Hannah is my daughter too. If I don't think she should be around barbaric people, like Emmett, then I think you should listen to me."

"Whatever Mike. You don't see me questioning you about your new secretary because I get the feeling she's the reason you came home so happy," I replied angrily.

He just looked at me in disbelief. And without another word he turned and stalked out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I questioned him as he started walking toward the door.

"Leaving, because I don't want to put up with someone who doesn't trust me," he yelled at me.

"Excuse me? Are you listening to yourself? You're such a hypocrite," I shouted back at him.

He just glared at me and walked out the door, slamming it in the process. I just stood there looking at the door. This was a new one. He hasn't ever walked out during a fight. I just rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen.

I wasn't looking where I was going, which was always a bad thing for me, and I felt my ankle give out when I didn't step over the small step going to the kitchen. I winced and tried to walk again, but slipped on something else. I felt myself falling backwards. I heard my head hit the ground, and I winced once again. I tried to get up, but just couldn't.

I heard Hannah's footsteps running from her room.

"Mommy, are you okay?" She asked sounding like she was going to cry. "Mommy, why is the floor all red?"

"Hannah, remember how I taught you to call Uncle Em if anything happens to me?" I paused to make sure she did remember.

"Yes, Mommy," she whispered sniffing slightly.

"Well, I need you to call him," I said trying not to close my eyes, but my head and ankle hurt so much.

I heard her little footsteps again.

"Uncle Emmie?" I heard her whisper from somewhere by me. "Mommy fell down and got a boo-boo."

* * *

**So let me know!**

**~Scar :)**


	5. Mommy Look Who I Found

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I have been very busy.  
Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Wow, the response from last chapter was not what I expected.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, expect my Hannah...**

* * *

"_Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."_

_-Anonymous-_

Chapter 5

"Mommy, Look Who I Found"

"_Uncle Emmie?" I heard her whisper from somewhere by me. "Mommy fell down and got a boo-boo." _

"Mommy? Uncle Emmie says that you have to stay awake. He told me to poke you if you close your eyes," she mumbled. I laughed lightly.

"I promise not to fall asleep," I said but still I found my eyes starting to close. A few minutes later I felt a poke on my shoulder.

"Mommy, you closed your eyes. Uncle Emmie's going to be mad," she whispered, causing me to laugh again.

"Don't worry, he won't be mad," I mumbled. I tried not to focus on the throbbing pain of both my ankle and my head, but that was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice as he threw open the door with a loud bang.

"Uncle Emmie, we're in the kitchen," Hannah called out. I heard his noisy footsteps running through the apartment.

"Oh God, Bella, what the hell happened?" He continued to yell even though I could see him. I saw Rose pick up Hannah, and walk down the hall with her.

"I'm fine," I whispered. He just shook his head and leaned down, but stopped just as he was starting to lift me up.

"I probably shouldn't lift you up. I could like paralyze you or something, right?" He questioned, suddenly his eyes looking rather nervous.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well, let's just pray that won't happen," he said as he proceeded to lift me up.

I rested my head softly against Emmett's chest. His steps were even and I wasn't moved around much, which I was grateful for. Before I realized, he was lowering me into Rose's car.

"Where is Mike?" He asked as he got into the driver side.

"I don't know, he just walked out," I said trying to will the pain from my head away.

"I can't believe he pushed you. The next time I see him I swear I'm going to-"

"But Emmett, he didn't push me. I fell," I said cutting him off.

"Why are you defending him, Bella?"

"I'm not, I'm just telling you the truth," I said boldly.

"I don't want to fight. We'll talk about it later," he stated, conveniently ending that conversation.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent, giving me the peace I needed. But my headache was just getting stronger as more time passed.

"What about Hannah?" I asked as I saw us pulling into the ER. Emmett didn't bother parking, he just stopped the car and jumped out to help me.

"Rose had to take your car since she doesn't have a car seat," he replied as he once again lifted me up.

Emmett walked vigorously up to the receptionists' desk.

"She fell and hit her head. She's still bleeding," he said quickly. Her head snapped up from her computer screen and looked at me, limp and helpless, clinging around Emmett's neck.

"Go right back, please," she rushed through as she pushed back from her chair. Emmett didn't need to be told twice, as he quickly went behind the double door, where a nurse was waiting.

"Follow me," she said. I put my head on his shoulder and tried to keep my eyes open. My eyes snapped open as I felt like I was being lowered down. But once I was fully on the bed, I couldn't fight against my heavy eye lids any longer.

* * *

"When is Mommy going to wake up?" I heard Hannah ask. I just realized that I was gaining consciousness, and being alert of the happenings around me.

"Soon," Emmett mumbled sounding broken, which was so unlike him it caused my chest to tight with worry.

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they were glued down. I finally just forced them open anyways.

I looked around the bright room. My eyes wandered until I reach the white board hanging on the door. It listed the date, the nurse on duty, and said I was not on any medication. But when I read the name of my doctor, my breath caught.

CULLEN was written in the most eloquent writing I have ever seen.

Is it possible? Can my life be that perfect?

"Mommy's up!" Hannah yelled, loudly, from Emmett's lap in the corner. My headache was starting to come back.

"Hannah, you can't yell. Mommy doesn't feel good," he said gently. She looked up and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing his face to light up.

"Sorry Uncle Emmie, I won't do it again, I promise," she pledged still hugging him. Rose sniffed from the other corner. I looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. I didn't even realize she was in here.

"Hey, Hannah, let's go get something to drink," Rose suggested.

"Bye Mommy," Hannah said as she jumped off Emmett's lap, and ran to grab Rose's waiting hand. She stumbled over her feet, and I once again felt guilty that she inherited that from me.

"So what happened last night?" Emmett questioned once they shut the door behind them.

"I fell."

"Please Bella, tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"Why are you trying to defend him? He's been nothing but an asshole to you."

"I fell, and I would never defend him. Why would I?"

"I don't know-" but he stopped immediately as there was a slight knock on the door. After a pause, the person opened the door slowly. The man, who obviously was a doctor, should be a movie star. He was drop dead gorgeous. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. I could tell he was older, but that added to his looks. He smiled at me and I snapped out of my trance. He clearly was used to be starred at.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, and it's lovely to see you're awake Mrs. Newton," he said sweetly, but I still cringed at the use of the name.

"Please call me Bella," I practically begged. He chuckled and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Bella, it seems you have a hairline fracture in your ankle, but you need to be in a walking boot for a few weeks. Also you have a slight concussion. It's not too severe, but still something you need to be careful about," he said. "The cut on your head didn't need stitches or anything, so there's some good news. I bet you want to get out of here, so once we get you a boot that fits you can be on your way."

I just nodded my head. I could have had it a lot worse. Hell, I've had worse.

Dr. Cullen was still taking, but I tuned him out. Maybe he's related to Edward or something. There can't be that many Cullen's out there.

"Excuse me, but are you related to an Edward Cullen?" I asked feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. At least I let him finish taking before I asked.

He smiled at me. "He's my son. How do you know Edward?"

"I met him the other day after he saved my daughter from getting hit by a car," I said. He just nodded his head.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," he said after a moment of silence. He shook my hand and smiled at me again. "And I hope you and Edward become friends. He needs someone like you in his life."

I blushed. "I'll probably see you again, because I fall a lot."

He laughed and finished writing something in my file. I looked over at Emmett and he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Mommy, look who I found!" I heard Hannah yell as she ran back into the room. Standing behind her, with a huge smile on his face, looking as good as ever, was the one and only Edward.

"Hello," he said in his velvet voice, causing my breath to hitch.

"Hi," I mumbled back as I felt the blush coming back to my face.

"It looks like you're in good hands, so I'm going to get something to drink now," Emmett said with a knowing smile. He grabbed Rose's hand on the way out.

"Well, I should be leaving here also. Goodbye Bella," Dr. Cullen said also walking out the door.

"This is a surprise," Edward laughed and walked closer to the bed.

"Yeah, I can't believe your dad was my doctor," I said.

"I was actually wondering, Bella, if maybe I-" but he was interrupted by the familiar sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed off the bedside table.

MIKE came across the screen.

"You know you shouldn't answer that in here," Edward said with a smirk. I smiled back and pressed the end button.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Maybe we could get coffee sometime?"

"You know I married, right?"

"Yeah, but we can still be friends," he suggested, but sounded glum admitting this.

"I would like that then," I answered honestly. I looked away and noticed Hannah. She was just smiling looking out the window.

Oh, what have I got myself into?

* * *

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Scarlet**

**p.s. I'm still looking for a beta...**


	6. Gimpy, Klutz, Small Fry

"_I guess that it's you I want to hold on to, but you're holding onto someone else."_

_-The Ataris, Broken Promise Rings-_

Chapter 6

"Gimpy, Klutz, Small Fry"

I was released shortly after I was fitted for my ever so stylish walking boot. Emmett was still upset, Hannah was practically bouncing in her seat she was so hyper, Rose was being as indifferent as ever, Mike has been calling me non-stop for about two hours, and my phone was burning a hole in my pocket as I thought about Edward's number just begging for me to stare at. I was starting to feel a little stressed.

I was looking out of the car window as Emmett drove me home, but I soon realized we weren't anywhere near where I lived.

"Um, Emmett, I don't live around here," I said trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know, but if you think I'm letting you go near Mike, you have another thing coming to you," he answered sternly.

"For the last time, I'm not defending Mike, I really fell," I snapped at him. He turned his face slightly to study my face. After a moment, he focused on the road again, and his face visibly softened.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just the thought of him hurting you kills me. I just don't trust him, and you mean too much to me. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. You're the baby sister I never had," he confessed. My eyes started tearing up. Aw, my big teddy bear.

"I love you Em," I whispered. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, erasing all seriousness in the air.

"I love you too, Gimp," he laughed.

"Oh no, Emmett, you will not call me that," I demanded, even though I knew it was in vain.

"Gimpy, Klutz, Small Fry, pick your preference. Personally, I like them all," he said still laughing.

"Shut up, should I remind you of the time Rose kicked you out of the house because you put her bra on top of your head and ran around the neighborhood yelling that you finally figured out how to put the damn thing on," I said still giggling slightly as I remember getting a call from Rose very early that morning. "And you weren't even drunk."

"Touché, Bella. But let me remind you of the first date you went on with Mike and he took you to McDonalds' and then the rest of the night you two listened to his 'new' radio in his car. At least I didn't have to worry about him getting frisky with you," he said in all seriousness suddenly.

"Don't even start with me Emmett, because I know all of your little drunk escapades," I said smugly. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I wouldn't tell everyone anyways," he said as we pulled in front of his apartment complex. I just rolled my eyes. I started to get out of the car, but Emmett's arm stopped me. I gave him a questioning look, and he just shook his head. I watched him walk around the car to come help me. He didn't let me walk up by myself, so he lifted me like I was a piece of paper, and carried me into is apartment. He put me on the couch.

"Where are Rose and my daughter?" I asked as Emmett turned on the TV.

"Probably shopping for things for you and Hannah, since you won't be going to your apartment until Mike is gone," he said turning up the TV, meaning he didn't want to talk anymore.

I felt my phone vibrate again, alerting me of yet another text. It was just Mike so I highly considered ignoring it, but curiosity got the better of me. I opened it and wasn't really surprised to see it was from Mike.

_Bella, please stop ignoring me. I know it was wrong to walk out on you, but I didn't want to do anything stupid. Where are you? Where's Hannah?_

_Please call me back, or at least text me back…Mike_

I took a deep breath and read the text again. Of course it was wrong for him to walk out. He knows I hate when he runs from his fights.

_I'm fine. Hannah's fine. Don't know when we will be back…Staying at Emmett's._

I laughed internally as I thought about how pissed he would be. He always did hate Emmett.

I stared blanking at the TV screen, not really knowing what was on. I let my mind wander the longer I was staring. My thoughts went to Edward, but when don't they? I focused on how much I wish that Edward had come before Mike, but then I wouldn't have Hannah so that wasn't an option. I would always be grateful to Mike for her. I just hoped that Edward found me somewhat interesting and wanted to be around me like I wanted to be with him. I just don't understand how our connection could be this strong for not knowing each other.

I was once again pulled out my thoughts as I felt my phone going off again. That was getting annoying.

_I hope I'm not bothering you, but coffee tomorrow morning? The place by your apartment at 8…Let me know  
Edward_

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. He really is perfect.

_Can't wait, see you then…Bella_

I closed my eyes just letting my happiness consume me, but couldn't really find peace because Emmett was watching some sports game on TV. I don't understand why men feel the need to yell at the TV. It's not like the players are going to hear you.

"Mommy, where are you?" I heard Hannah call out as she opened the front door. I didn't respond, but that didn't stop her from looking for me. "Silly, Mommy, I found you."

I picked her up as she stood in front of the couch and pulled her into my lap. She cuddled into me and I just hugged her tight.

"Mommy, I see Daddy," Hannah whispered looking out the window. I instantly looked down at her to see where she was working. My head snapped up and sure enough I saw a head quickly trying to get away from the window.

"Emmett, Mike's here," I said. Emmett jumped up and ran outside without a second thought.

"Can I go say hi to Daddy? I haven't seen him today," Hannah said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry, Hay-Bay, but you'll see him later. Now's not a good time," I replied. She just buried her head into the crook of my neck.

Emmett came pounding in through the door a few minutes later.

"Why was he here?" I asked.

"He's said it's his right as a father to make sure his daughter is okay. I didn't really hear the rest because I might have punched him the face," he said smiling. I just shook my head. What the hell is up with Mike? He's never acted like this, and well it's a little scary. "But then I told him that he needed to leave before I really gave him something to cry about. I also mentioned that he should consider leaving you two alone for a little time."

My phone vibrated again. Mike was always persistent, but this was just insane.

_What the hell? I just want to see you and Hannah. I haven't done anything wrong. Why don't you call me back?_

I chose to ignore him. I thought it would be better if he just calmed down before I talked to him. I knew from experience talking to a pissed off Mike gets you nowhere but emotional.

"Oh no, Mommy," Hannah cried out.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked concerned. Hannah wasn't the type of kid to cry or whine, except when she is extremely tired.

"I forgot to say thank you to Edward, again," she moped and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll see him very soon," I said to her. She looked up at me and her face just lit up.

"When are we going to see Grandpa Charlie?"

"How about we go this weekend?" I suggested and she just nodded her head. I find it endearing that she loves her Grandpa so much.

"Dinner's on its way," Rose said poking her head into the living room.

During dinner, Hannah was falling asleep at the table, so I knew tonight would be a very peaceful night. Emmett was finally letting me use the walking boot, so I was able to put Hannah to bed by myself. I've had to sleep over enough that Hannah and I have our own room with everything we could need, besides clothes.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone going off. I groaned and reached over to the nightstand. I had 15 missed calls, 10 voicemails, and 30 texts, all from Mike. I read through all the text and all said the same thing, which was that I needed to call him, but one stood out from the rest. And if I was being honest, it scared me. This text was the one that woke me up.

_I've given you time to think about everything, but still no call. All I have to say is watch your back, and Hannah's. I mean it; you should know not to mess with me._

I just took a deep breath and got out of bed. I slid my foot in the stupid boot and headed toward the kitchen. Rose and Emmett were sitting at the table. I looked at the clock and was surprised it was a little after 7.

"Can someone take me to the coffee shop by my apartment?" I asked sitting next to Emmett.

"I will, I don't work today. And why do you need a ride?" Rose questioned with a knowing smile.

"Just meeting someone there," I said looking down and blushing. Emmett just laughed.

"Well have fun, I have to go to the gym," he said as he got up and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"I'm meeting him there at 8, so I should probably go get ready," I stated getting up.

I dressed quickly and quietly, trying not wake up Hannah, because when she gets sleep, everyone is happy. I went to the bathroom and put on a little makeup. I tried to fix my hair, but just ended up leaving it down with its usual curl.

I went back into the bedroom to get Hannah ready. I was planning on taking her with me, because I couldn't just pawn her off on Rose.

"Hannah, time to get up," I whispered as I gently shook her. She threw her arms over her eyes and rolled over to her stomach. "Hay-Bay, you have to get up."

"But Mommy, I want to sleep," she moaned and I chuckled. Reluctantly, she climbed off the bed and put her arms up for me to lift her up. I complied and hugged her closely.

"Let's get you dressed," I said carrying her to the suitcase Rose packed for us. I quickly helped her dress in her favorite purple dress, and she started waking up once I told her we were going to see Edward.

"Bella, you almost ready to go?" Rose asked as she walked into the room. I just nodded my head as Hannah put her coat on. "I was thinking that maybe you wanted some alone time with Mr. Perfect, so I'll watch Hannah for you."

"Rose, you don't have to do that," I said. She just smiled and shook her head. We walked to the car in silence and headed toward the little coffee shop.

"Rose, I'm kind of worried about Mike," I said after we were settled.

"Why are you worried about him? I'm pretty sure he can't hurt a fly," she said with a chuckle.

"No, I got a text from him that freaked me out. He told me that I needed to watch mine and Hannah's backs. I just don't understand what he would do to Hannah."

"I'll tell Emmett, and don't worry about him," she said and then paused to look over at me. "Are you finally ready to get that damn divorce?"

I just took a deep breath. I was ready, for myself. But I had Hannah to think about. How would she handle this? When my parents separated, I was too young to remember, but I get the feeling Hannah won't be able to forget this.

"Mommy, can I see Edward?" Hannah asked innocently from the back.

"Of course, Hay-Bay," I said smiling. She really did like him.

We pulled up to the coffee shop a few minutes after 8, and I saw Edward waiting outside looking around. He spotted the car and I saw a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile back. He waved and I heard Hannah squeal from the backseat.

"Mommy, its Edward!" She yelled and Rose and I laughed. Rose parked and Edward was there opening the door for me. I smiled at him and felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I looked at his breath taking smile.

"Edward!" Hannah yelled from the back seat. He chuckled and turned to look at her.

"Hi, Hannah, how are you?" He asked still smiling widely.

"I'm really good. And thank you very much," she added seriously. A puzzled look came across his face. "For helping me not get hit by a car."

"My pleasure," he said. "Hello, Rosalie."

"It's nice to see you again, Edward," she responded. I figured they must have met at the hospital yesterday. Edward turned back to me and helped me out of the car.

"Bye, Hannah, and be good for Auntie Rose," I said as Edward put his hand on the small of my back. He ordered two coffees for us, as I went very carefully to find us a quiet place to talk.

"Here you go," Edward said sweetly as he set the coffee in front of me. I mumbled my thank you. "So what happened to you?" He asked pointing to my boot.

"Well, my husband and I got into a fight, and he walked out. I'm too clumsy for my own good, so in my haste to do something, I rolled over my ankle and fell backwards, which led me to hit my head," I said in a rush. I don't know why I explained everything to him, it just felt right. I could have simply said I fell.

My phone started vibrating again, making me annoyed that Mike wouldn't leave me alone.

_You truly are a whore. You do know we're still married, right? I just thought you would like a reminder…_

I immediately started looking around.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked sounding worried.

"Not really, I mean, my husband, and hopefully soon to be ex-husband, is starting to scare me," I answered honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been texting me, and I think he's been following me," I mumbled still looking around. But my head snapped back to Edward's piercing green eyes once I felt him put his hand over mine. It just felt natural and right for it to be there.

"It's okay. I promise I won't let him do anything to you or Hannah. You're both too cute for that," he said smiling. I bit my lip, trying to contain my smile. "Now I think we should get to know you better, Bella."

As ecstatic as I was about Edward, I still had that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that Mike was up to no good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I have a beta now, **kakabel**, thank you for the help!  
Let me know what you think, reviews are lovely!**

**~Scarlet :)**


	7. Scary Noises

**Author's Note: Writer's block sucks...So does planning a wedding ;)  
Thank you to my beta, Kakabel, for finding my rather stupid mistakes!**

* * *

"Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. And today? Today is a gift. That's why we call it the present."

-Babatunde Olatunji-

Chapter 7

"Scary Noises"

* * *

_I sat there, watching in disbelief as the whore continued to talk. She was acting as though I didn't mean anything to her. How dare she? After everything I have done for that bitch and her daughter, she sits back and enjoys the 'company' as ungrateful as ever._

_But that's soon to change, very soon._

_I do have a little warning for my beautiful Bella: Be careful, ever so careful because I'm keeping track of you and your little angel. _

* * *

Edward was driving me back to Emmett's apartment. I felt like I was on cloud nine. He was everything I could ever hope for in a man. We talked for about three hours before his beeper went off; reminding us both the real world was still out there.

"Bella, I had a really good time, and I would love to do it again," Edward said as he parked in front of the apartment complex. On the inside I was jumping for join to his confession, but on the outside I was sure to keep a casual look.

"Me too, Edward, but you do remember that I am still married, right? I mean, not that I think this will turn into something serious, but if it does," I continued to ramble trying to find the off button for my mouth.

"Bella, it's okay. I remember, and if I remember correctly you said your soon to be ex-husband, so I'm not all that worried," Edward stated as he leaned in dangerously close to me in the car.

"Edward," I mumbled, feeling a little light headed by the warm air of Edward's breath and his intoxicating scent. Everything felt right, as weird as it sounded. I trust him and nothing can compare to the feeling of being around him. Call it fate, but I think that we just work together.

"I have to go," I whispered closing my eyes, wishing I didn't have to.

"I'll call you," he muttered as he ever so lightly brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back and I opened my eyes, meeting his green orbs. The corner of lips pulled up, and I returned the gesture. I mumbled a bye as I hobbled out of the car.

I was still getting used to the walking boot so it really wasn't all that surprising when my toe got caught in a crack and I stumbled. I heard a chuckle behind me, so I turned around and saw Edward poking his head out of the window.

"You really should watch where you're walking," he said. I ignored him and turned around, focusing on the ground as I walked into the building.

"Mommy, you're finally back. I didn't think you would ever come back," Hannah pouted as soon as I walked through the door. I laughed and limped to the kitchen table.

"Come here, sweet pea," I said opening my arms to her. She smiled before running towards me and jumping into my lap.

"Where's Daddy? I don't think I have ever not seen him for this long," she said looking determined.

I let out a sigh. "Well, Daddy and I are in a fight right now, and I think it would be better if we don't talk to him for a little while."

"Does Daddy not love us anymore?" She asked sounding rather upset about it.

"I'm sure Daddy still loves you, baby," I responded hoping I wasn't lying. Hannah still loved her Dad, even if sometimes he was less of a dad than I would have liked him to be.

"But what about you?" She questioned, because really nothing ever got past Hannah.

"I don't know," I replied. She chose not to say anything, but rather she cuddled close to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well, I love you very much Mommy," she whispered into my neck.

"Oh I love you too, Hay-Bay," I said back smiling. Truly she was the only person I ever needed to love me.

We sat like that for a few more minutes, until we heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Emmett's booming voice came through.

"Uncle Emmie!" Hannah squealed as she jumped off me and ran toward the door.

"Hannah, how are you?" I heard Emmett as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sad," she admitted. Emmett stopped and turned around to pick her up, silently urging her to continue. "Daddy doesn't love me anymore."

Emmett clearly had no idea how to handle this and looked over at me for help. I just shrugged my shoulders and watched to see how Emmett would handle this by himself.

"But I love you and that's the best kind of love," he said and started tickling her, which once that started she had no problems forgetting why she was sad.

The rest of the night went smoothly and happily. Hannah always has loved being around Emmett. He's wonderful with children mostly because he still is a kid. It's a shame that him and Rose can't have children of their own.

"Uncle Emmie!" We all heard Hannah scream from the guest room. We all look at each other as Hannah came running through down the hallway. She immediately spotted Emmett and jumped into his lap.

"I heard a scary noise outside," she said as she cuddled into his chest. He raised an eyebrow, but without a word handed Hannah to me and walked down the hallway.

"Honey, what did you hear?" I asked her once Emmett was out of sight.

"You know the sound a tree makes when goes across the window, well it sounded like that, but there isn't a tree. It was scary," she said snuggling into me. I hugged her tightly to me, stroking her hair.

"I bet it was, but Uncle Em is going to go look," I agreed. She nodded her head, but remained snuggled into my chest.

"Bella, can you come here," Emmett paused before he continued. "Without Hannah."

I got off the couch, and stumbled over to Rose. She reached for Hannah once I was close to her. I took a deep breath before walking toward the bedroom.

I peeked my head into the room. The first thing I saw was the mirror over the dresser and the message in what had to be my red lip stick.

_Whore. Watch your Back _

The blood drained from my face. "How could they get in? Hannah was in here," I whispered looking over at Emmett. He just nodded his head and got something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Calling the police," he replied in a strangled voice.

* * *

**Reviews make me less stressed out...I have already started the next chapter so hopefully it will be ready by Monday.**

**thank you for reading!!**

**~Scarlet :)**


	8. New Living Arrangements

_"The creative impulses of man are always at war with the possessive impulses."_

_-Van Wyck Brooks-_

Chapter 8

"New Living Arrangements"

"_Calling the police," he replied in a strangled voice. _

I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. Who did this? I mean, I had a fairly good guess at who would have done this, but how did he get in here in the first place?

I backed out of the room and headed toward the living room. Hannah was falling asleep cuddled close to Rose. I sat next to them and pulled Hannah into my lap.

"Hannah, sweetie, did you see anyone come to your room?" I asked calmly. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and just put her head on my shoulder. "Hannah, I need you to answer me."

"But if I tell you, then you'll get mad," she whispered burying her head more into my shoulder.

"I promise I won't get mad. I need to know if someone got into the house," I said rubbing her back, trying to get her to tell me.

"Daddy was here. But he told me to be quiet and close my eyes. He told me not to tell you he came. Then I heard a noise and I thought he fell out the window," she answered looking into my eyes, her own eyes on the brink of tears. I pulled her into a hug, rocking back and forth trying to calm her down.

I heard my phone go off, but I ignored it. Rose looked at me questioningly before she got off the couch to get my phone off the coffee table. She looked at the screen and the corners of her mouth pulled up.

"Maybe you should answer this," she mumbled still smirking at me. I took the phone and glanced down at the screen. _Edward._ I felt a smile of my own come across as I hurried to answer it.

"Hello," I said still smiling.

"Hey," he stated simply.

"Edward, I'm glad you called, but nows not the best time," I said trying to not sound defeated or upset in any way.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Um, I think Mike broke into the house," I mumbled squeezing Hannah as though to reassure myself that she's okay.

"What? Are you okay? Is Hannah okay?" He asked sounding a little frantic.

"Edward, everyone's fine. Emmett's calling the police right now," I replied.

"Are you at Emmett's?"

"Yes," I responded becoming confused.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he declared. Before I could tell him not to worry, he had already hung up.

I stood up trying not to move too much because Hannah was sleeping. Emmett came out of the room with a hard glare plastered on his face.

"The police are on their way," he said coldly.

"Hannah says it was Mike," I told him. His face remained the same glare as before.

We didn't say anything to each other for sometime after that. My phone went off the same time the police knocked on the door.

_I'm here. Can't get in though.  
Edward_

"Rose, Edward's here, so I'm just going outside," I said as I walked out the door. Rose nodded and followed close behind Emmett as they went back into the spare bedroom.

Once I was outside, Edward rushed by my side, pulling me into a hug, which was a little awkward because I was still holding Hannah. Hannah started to stir from the commotion and she lifted her head off my shoulder and looked around. When she spotted Edward, she smiled brightly and reached her hands out for him to hold her. He grabbed her without hesitating.

"Edward, why are you here? Isn't it bed time?" She questioned him. He chuckled, causing her to grin wider.

"It is bed time, but I wanted to come say goodnight," he said soothingly.

"Can I call you Eddie? Cause sometimes it's hard to say Edward," she pouted. Both Edward and I laughed as she continued to pout.

"Well since you asked, but you're the only one allowed to," he smiled at her.

"That's because I'm special," she proclaimed proudly. She let out a yawn and put her head in the crook of his neck. He looked down at her and smiled widely at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"I guess, I'm just a little freaked out," I responded honestly. But worried would probably be the better word. Of course more for Hannah than anything, who knows what Mike would do? "You know you didn't have to come," I murmured looking at the ground, biting my bottom lip.

"I know that, but I had to make sure you were both okay," he said. He gently put his finger under my chin, pulling in up so I was looking into his brilliant green eyes. "I love when you blush," his silky smooth voice causing me to feel dizzy. "You shouldn't hide it," he said as he delicately brushed his thumb over my rosy cheeks.

"Isabella," I heard a low voice call from behind me, allowing me to break free from those green eyes I find myself always getting lost in. "I'm Officer Uley, and Emmett says that your daughter saw the man that came into the house, we would like to ask her a few questions."

"Not that I have any problem with you talking to her, it's just that she's only four and this is way past her bedtime," I said pointing toward Hannah, who was dead asleep against Edward.

The officer nodded his head. "You wouldn't mind bringing her to the station tomorrow then would you?"

"Of course not, just tell me the time," I said.

"How about ten?" I quickly nodded my head. Jeez, I don't even know where the police station is. "Just ask for Officer Uley, and someone will help you."

"Thank you," I mumbled. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and I put my head against his shoulder letting out a deep sigh.

"But there is one more thing," the officer said suddenly looking nervous. "We found a butcher knife under the pillow with a note attached to it."

I felt like someone knocked all the air out of me. My eyes widened and my heart sped up. Edward's hold around my waist tightened.

"What did the note say?" I asked scared of what the answer would be.

The officer looked at Hannah before returning to meet my gaze. "It said that next time won't be so gentle."

I looked over at Hannah and ran my fingers through her long brown hair. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Hannah. She is my everything. But to think that harm would come from her own father is just impossible to imagine.

"I suggest you find somewhere else to stay, possibly another relative," the officer said. I started to get my phone out to call Charlie, but Edward stopped me.

"They can stay with me. Security is tight, and no one can get in without a key or getting permission," Edward said calmly. My head snapped to him. He gave me a pointed look, begging me not to say anything.

The officer nodded before turning around to go back into the house.

"Edward, we can't stay at your place," I said.

"Yes you can, and you will," he countered. "Please, Bella, I really want you both to. Let me take care of you."

I felt my resolve starting to crumble, but no one would be able to deny Edward when he was all but begging. It was too irresistible.

"Bella," Rose called coming outside. "So Emmett and I are going to visit my parents, as requested by the police, you are more than welcome to come along, but I just figured you would be staying with your dad."

"No, they will be staying with me," Edward declared defiantly.

Rose smirked at me before running back into the building yelling over her shoulder that she would be right back.

"Edward," I said.

"Bella," he mocked me. "Please, just stay the night. It's late and Hannah needs a bed to sleep in."

I took a deep breath. "Fine, we'll stay tonight," I said. He smiled and leaned down to lightly press his lips to mine. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"Okay, so here's your bag," Rose said as she walked back outside. "Emmett's bringing down the extra car seat."

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled Rose into a hug.

"Is that your car," Emmett said pointing to the silver Volvo, but still not acting like himself.

Edward nodded his head, and Emmett went over and put the car seat in his car. Emmett walked back over to where we were standing before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Be safe, Bella," he whispered as he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him. He kissed the back of Hannah's head before walking back into the building.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Rose said grinning as she followed Emmett into the house.

Edward grabbed my hand, leading me to his car.

I can't believe I am actually going to spend the night with Edward, who even if I do trust him, is pretty much a stranger. What am I doing?

* * *

_I watched from behind the bush. I watched as he kissed her, as he held Hannah, as he wrapped his arm possessively around what belongs to me. I should just rip his arm off. Teach him to mess with what is mine._

_Oh my Bella, leaving me was the worst thing you could have possibly done._

**Reviews are better than spending the night with Edward...okay so I'm totally kidding with that one. It's a shame Edward isn't real and I'm getting married soon (once again totally kidding)**

**~Scarlet :)**

* * *


	9. The Police Encounter

_"Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile."_

_-Albert Einstein-_

Chapter 9

"The Police Encounter"

The ride to Edward's apartment was silent, except for the occasion snore from Hannah, which I was thankful for. It gave me time to think about what I was doing. Sure, I trusted Edward, but spending the night at his place when I don't even know what type of relationship we have, was unlike me.

The rational side of my brain kept telling me that doing this was for my daughter's safety. I was in no condition to drive the hour and half drive to Forks and Edward gave us the perfect alternative. I just needed to calm down and not think about what I'm going to do.

Edward must have notice my distress because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"You can trust me," he whispered still staring intently at the road. He started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb instantly relaxing me.

"I know I can trust you, it's just," I paused not knowing how to put my feelings into words.

"I understand, but just remember that I want you and Hannah safe," he said as he glanced over to me, giving me a crooked grin that made my heart flutter. And when he says it like that, how can I not trust him?

Edward didn't let go of my hand the rest of the way. We pulled into the parking garage, and Edward quickly parked. He gave my hand one last squeeze before letting go and getting Hannah out of the backseat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, silently giving myself a pep talk. Chanting over and over that not everyone was like Mike and some people can be trusted. Edward has done nothing for me to deem him deceitful.

I looked down at my hands in my lap noticing the slight sparkle coming from my ring finger. I quickly slipped it off shoving it in my jean pocket. Taking one more deep breath I got out of the car walking around to meet Edward on the other side of the car. I noticed him smirking, probably because I was still wobbly with the boot.

"I can take the bag," I suggested as I extended my hand out to grab the bag. Edward was already holding Hannah, who looked very comfortable as she tightly wrapped her arms around Edward's neck.

"I got it," he said grabbing my hand with his free hand. He gently tugged my hand making me follow him.

"Edward, really this is too much. You are already taking care of me and Hannah so much, at least let me hold my bag," I said.

"Bella, no," he replied looking at me grinning. I just rolled my eyes and let him lead the way.

The walk to his apartment was quiet. He gave me a reassuring smile as he unlocked the door; he pushed open the door and let me in first, always being the perfect gentleman. His apartment was exactly like I pictured it, clean and decorated wonderfully.

"You have a beautiful place," I said as I walked over to the baby grand piano in the corner.

"Thank you," he replied as I ran my hand over the glossy black piano. I looked at him and smiled. As apprehensive as I had been about staying the night, I was surprising at ease and comfortable.

"I should probably get Hannah into bed," I mumbled as I looked at Hannah. He simply nodded, grabbed my hand, walking down the hall. He stopped in front of the first door.

"Here's the guestroom. My room is just down the hall, so if you need anything," he said opening the door. He walked over to the bed and gently set Hannah down. She whined in her sleep and tried to reach out to grab the front of his shirt. He just chuckled and put her arms to her side. He kissed her head as he tucked her under the covers.

I watched from the door with a smile on my face. It just looked so natural for him to take care of Hannah. He was smiling as he walked toward me.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered as he tenderly cradled my face. He leaned closer and I found myself shorting the distance between our bodies. He gently pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer to him. The way our lips moved in perfect harmony was the best pleasure I have ever felt.

I pulled away and looked as a smirk came across his face.

"Goodnight, Edward," I mumbled as he walked out the door. I took a deep breath before quietly locking the door. I wanted to trust him, I really did, but baby steps were just the right way to go.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something burning, so I quickly left the bedroom. I wandered around until I found the kitchen. And what a kitchen he had. Marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, and a very sexy man without a shirt on cooking breakfast was my definition of the perfect kitchen.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked. His head whipped around and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"I thought it was obvious, but I'm making you and Hannah breakfast," he said waving the spatula around. I just laughed as I walked closer to him.

"It looks like you are burning breakfast, actually. I thought pancakes were supposed to be a brownish color not black," I clarified. His eyes narrowed and he gently threw the spatula on the counter.

"I don't really like pancakes anyways, so how about waffles?" He suggested as he went to get his waffle maker.

"Or I could make the pancakes," I proposed.

"No, I am making breakfast. You are not allowed to help," he declared. He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist. He kissed me and then pulled back.

"The pancakes are still burning," I whispered with a smile.

"Shit," was all he said as he ran back to the pancakes. I chuckled and went to sit at the table.

"Mommy!" I heard Hannah scream her voice full of terror. Edward dropped the spatula and snapped his head to meet mine. We both sprinted toward the room, Edward beat me there and threw the door open. My heart was pounding as I thought of the scenarios that would leave my baby hurt.

"Hannah," I whispered as I ran to her sweeping her into my arms, cuddling her close. She clutched on my shirt as I felt her tears trench my shirt.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked softly while rubbing her back soothingly.

"You weren't here and I didn't know where I was," she explained burying her face into my shoulder.

"I am so sorry, baby, I was in the kitchen with Edward, which is whose house we are in," I said kissing the top of her head. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Really?"

"I'm right here," Edward said. Her head snapped and once she saw him, she smiled. She wiggled out of my arms and launched herself into Edward's arms. He easily caught her and held her close. I smiled as Edward's eyes captured mine.

"Breakfast," he realized suddenly. He ran, still holding Hannah, toward the kitchen. I followed behind, but stood back to watch the scene unfold.

"Um, I don't think it's supposed to look like that," Hannah said with a look of disgust.

Edward turned off the skillet and focused his attention on Hannah.

"Thank you so much Hannah," he remarked sarcastically. She giggled and he smirked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after 9, leaving us plenty of time to get ready to go to the police station," Edward replied.

"Us?" I picked up on the fact that he implied he would be coming along.

"Well, you don't have a car," he stated simply.

"We can just stop on the way to get some breakfast."

"You two ladies should start getting ready," Edward said as he tickled Hannah.

"Eddie, stop it," she whined. I saw the slight grimace that came across his face from the use of his new nickname. He put her down and she raced back into the guestroom.

"I get the feeling that you don't like being called Eddie," I laughed.

"Not my favorite nickname, but I guess I can put up with it," he said frowning.

I quickly helped Hannah get ready before taking the quickest shower possible, while Hannah played with Edward. I walked into his living room and Hannah wrapped herself around my leg.

"Mommy, help me. He's going to get me," she squealed as Edward ran across the room trying to grab her. I hurried to pick her up, playing along.

"Well, it looks like I have to get Mommy then too," he responded devilishly. Hannah squealed louder and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Oh, no, Edward, that's not okay," I said seriously. His grin got wider as he stalked across the room. "Edward, we need to leave."

"I know, but we still have plenty of time," he whispered.

"Edward's going to get you, Mommy," Hannah giggled into my shoulder. She quickly wiggled out of my arms and ran by Edward.

"Traitor," I mumbled under my breath.

"Ready, Hannah?"

"Let's get her," she stated as they both sprinted toward me. Edward lifted me and put me on the couch as Hannah began her tickling assault.

"I surrender, you win," I called out laughing so hard it was getting difficult to breathe.

"I told you Mommy is really giggly," Hannah said as she looked at Edward. He smiled and nodded his head.

"We should get going," Edward said lightly throwing Hannah over his shoulder.

About fifteen minutes later, Edward was helping Hannah out of the car and I was trying to hide the panic that was rising in my chest. Hannah grabbed my hand; she was already holding Edward's hand. We walked to the front desk and I asked for Officer Uley. The officer led us to the back right away. We were brought to a desk near the back of the building. She told us to sit while she went to get Officer Uley.

I pulled Hannah into my lap although she still held onto Edward's hand.

"Hello, Isabella," a deep voice said from behind. I smiled gently as he went to sit behind his desk. "And this is obviously Hannah."

"Yes," I responded looking at Hannah as she looked up at me. She looked scared, and it just reminded me of how she should be acting around Edward, how she would normally be acting around a stranger.

"Hannah, I'm a police officer and I'm going to be asking you a few questions about what happened last night," he said softly trying to calm her nerves.

"Do you know who came into your room?"

She looked at me and I nodded my head. "Honey, you can tell him. He won't be mad. I promise."

She slowly looked back at the officer. "I saw Daddy," she finally replied in a quiet voice.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He told me to close my eyes and not to tell Mommy, but if I did something bad would happen. I'm sorry Mommy," she cried into my shirt. I cuddled her and gently rocked her. I stroked her hair as Edward rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"Sweetie, you don't need to be sorry," I whispered into her hair placing a gently kiss there. It broke my heart to see my baby crying and not knowing what to say to make her feel better. "Hay-Bay, do you want Edward to hold you?" I asked knowing she would calm down with him holding her. She nodded her head and Edward pulled her into his lap. After a few minutes, her crying stopped. Whatever Edward was whispering into her ear seemed to be working. I looked at the officer and he just smiled at me, letting me know he understood this was hard on Hannah. Hannah looked up to the officer and he gave her a gentle smile.

"Do you remember anything else?"

She paused for a moment trying to think. "He just said Mommy made a big mistake and she would pay."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying not to think too hard about what she just said. Edward grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. I looked over at him and he gave me a timid smile.

"That's all we needed," the officer said standing up. We followed suit and followed him to the exit. Hannah reached over for me to hold her once we stepped outside. Edward leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the forehead, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head against his chest as we walked to his car. Despite everything that was happening, I felt a smile form on my face. With Edward around everything felt right.

"Let's go to the park," Edward suggested.

* * *

_She must want me to hurt her. I zeroed in on her left hand and saw it was bare. How could she? If she had a brain she would put her ring back on and come back to me._

_My warning still stands, my Isabella. Watch your precious back._

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update, but my fiance got me a dog and told me he wanted to see how I could handle a puppy before we try for kids...**

**Thanks to my beta **kakabel**!**

**Please review, I know this chapter was mostly fluff, but who doesn't like a little fluff in their life.**

**~Scarlet :)**

* * *


	10. The Love Arrow

"_Love is like water; we can fall in it. We can drown in it. And we can't live without it."_

_-Anonymous-_

Chapter 10

"The Love Arrow"

"_Let's go to the park," Edward suggested._

Edward and I sat on the bench holding hands, as we watched Hannah play with the other kids.

"I need to call my Dad," I mumbled scooting closer to Edward. "Maybe it would be better if I went to see him. I promised Hannah we would go visit him soon."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, making me feel safe and content.

"I'll drive you," he said kissing my forehead. I looked into his green eyes to see a look of determination come across, confusing me to no end.

"Really, Edward, you have already done so much for us. I can't let you do that. Besides, what about work?" I asked.

"I have worked so many hours these past few years, I can take as much time off as I want, and no one would say anything to me. Please, Bella, let me take care of you and Hannah," he pleaded with me. But who could really say no with those green eyes burning into yours. "I don't understand how my feelings can be so strong for you when I haven't known you for very long, but I just have this _need _to make you happy and feel safe. The same goes for Hannah."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, just wanting to be close to him. He tightened his grip on me.

"I thought I was crazy for the way I felt about you already. I'm just not used to someone taking care of me. I have always been self dependent," I whispered into his neck. I felt his lips on the top of my head.

"Mommy!" Hannah screamed causing both Edward and I to jump. We both sprinted, well Edward sprinted while I hobbled along as fast as I could, towards the tree at the end of the park. I noticed someone running in the opposite direction. I pulled Hannah to me as Edward ran after the man fleeing from the park.

"Hannah, what happened, honey?" I asked softly.

"That man, tried to grab me, but I bit him and screamed for you," she said clutching onto the front of my shirt.

"Baby, did he say anything to you?" I continued to question her.

"No," she mumbled.

I looked up to see Edward walking toward us with his head down, he looked defeated.

"He jumped into a car before I could get him," Edward sighed as he kissed the top of Hannah's head. She reached out and he picked her up without hesitating.

"Do you think we could go to my Dad's today and spend the night?"

"We're going to Grandpa Charlie's?" Hannah yelled in joy, causing both Edward and I to laugh.

"Yes, Hay-Bay," I said rubbing her back.

"Let's go pack," Edward said grabbing my hand and leading the way to his car.

"Can we stop at my house? I'm running out of clothes," I said once we were settled into the car.

Edward just nodded and the rest of the ride was silent, until I heard my phone start ringing.

"Hello, Rose," I answered.

"Hi, I was just checking in on you," Rose responded.

"We're doing okay, we just had a scare a little bit ago, but everyone is fine. We are heading to Charlie's soon," I explained.

"I'm assuming the we includes Edward," Rose said smugly.

"Yes, it does," I replied simply.

"I'm happy for you. Bella, you deserve this, so please don't think too much. Edward is perfect for you," she stated happily.

"And how would you know?"

"When you were in the hospital, I had a little chat with him. He's was too sincere to be acting. Just promise me you won't think too much and you'll let things happen that feel natural," she pleaded with me.

"I promise, Rose," I sighed deeply.

"Good, and I'm in the process of finding you a lawyer so you can finally kick Mike to the curb, and jail, where he belongs," she declared.

"Okay, well I have to go," I mumbled. She said a quick goodbye and I hurried to hang up the phone. I took a deep breath as I thought over her words. _Don't think so much, Bella. _

So, without thinking, I reached over to Edward's hand that was on the steering wheel. I gently pulled it off and laced my fingers with his. He looked over at me and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze as he placed our interlocked hands on his thigh. He glanced down at our hands and I noticed his eyes staring at my blank ring finger. His smile grew wider as he focused on the road again.

Hannah fell asleep on the way back to the apartment, so Edward carried her up, and continued to hold her, as I quickly got everything we would need.

After stopping at Edward's apartment so he could grab some clothes, I quickly told Edward how to get to Charlie's house once we were back in his Volvo. He grabbed my hand and once again rested them on his thigh. I stared out the window as Edward rubbed soothing circles into my hand. I closed my eyes wondering how I could have gotten so lucky to find Edward.

"Wake up, Beautiful," Edward whispered as he caressed my cheek. I opened my eyes looking at my childhood home. I smiled as I opened the door to get out. Edward got Hannah out of the backseat. I waited in front of the car.

"I think she's running a fever," he said cuddling a still sleeping Hannah into his chest. I nodded my head and grabbed his hand.

"Dad, where are you?" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Living room," he yelled back. I squeezed Edward's hand as I pulled him to the living room.

"This is a pleasant surprise, and where is my favorite granddaughter?" He questioned happily as he got off the couch. His smile faltered when he saw my facial expression.

"I wish this could be a surprise, but I have a lot to tell you Dad," I mumbled. He nodded slowly still staring at Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen, sir. And I'm helping your daughter out through this whole situation, which I'm sure she will want to tell you herself," Edward said politely, as he let go of my hand to shake my Dad's.

"Well, Bells why don't you start some coffee while I have a little talk with Edward here?" Charlie suggested not leaving any room for an argument from me.

I quickly went to the kitchen, wondering what they could be talking about. After the coffee was brewing, I walked back into the living room and saw Edward sitting on the couch laughing as Charlie told him something. Charlie was now holding Hannah, who was still sleeping. They both looked up at me when they noticed I was back.

I sat next to Edward, and he joined our hands together.

Coffee was passed around and I launched into my story, watching Charlie's expression.

"I don't know what to say, Bells," he mumbled after I was done.

"Well, Edward has been helping a lot," I replied looking over at Edward as he gave me a crooked smile.

Charlie let out a yawn and I looked over at the clock noticing how late it was.

"I should get Hannah in a bed," I said getting up. I went up to the room that Charlie had built for Hannah after she was born. He also added another guest room, which came in handy from time to time. I was changing her when I heard paper crinkling in her pocket. I pulled out the paper and read the words that looked like clippings from magazines.

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Revenge is sweet,  
Especially against you _

"Edward, can you come here?" I yelled hoping I wouldn't wake up Hannah. Edward raced through the door toward me. I just handed him the paper and continued to change Hannah. After I put Hannah in her bed, I immediately felt Edward's arms around me.

"Shh, beautiful, everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," Edward whispered into my hair. He let me cry as he held me closely. He was rocking us back in and forth in a very soothing manner.

I pulled back after I cried it all out.

"I should get ready for bed," I mumbled not really wanting to be away from Edward. He gave me a sense of security that I longed to have.

"Bella, I think I'm in love with you," he whispered as he slowly inched toward me. I just stared wide eyed at him. _Don't think, just do_, was the only thing running through my head.

"Well, I hope you don't just think, because I know that I'm in love with you," I replied back, full of confidence. He crashed his lips to mine and I felt him smile.

"I love you Isabella," he whispered against my lips. He sweetly kissed me again before he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Mommy?" Hannah called from her bed. I walked over and sat on her bed.

"Yes, sweetie," I responded softly brushing the hair out of her face.

"How bad did it hurt, did you get a bad boo-boo?" She questioned sitting up, climbing into my lap.

"Did what hurt, honey?"

"When the love arrow hit you," she replied seriously, referring to Cupid. I chuckled lightly.

"It hurt a little," I said kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I heard it doesn't hurt too badly afterwards," she said smiling up at me. I laughed and kissed her head again. I picked her up and put her under the covers and tucked her in.

"I love you Hay-Bay, so much," I said kissing her forehead.

"I'm in love with you, Mommy. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"I'm in love with Eddie, too," she whispered.

"I am too, sweetheart, I am too," I whispered back as I brushed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl."

I quietly walked out of her room, and crossed the hallway to mine. I changed and climbed into bed. I was restless though. I tossed and turned, just feeling lonely. I continued to argue with myself about going into the guestroom. I mean, this is my father's house, but it's not like we would do anything but sleep. Rose's words rang in my head, and I knew I shouldn't be fighting this.

_Don't think too much. And well this feels natural, so don't think, just do._

So before I could stop myself, I got out of bed and tip-toed, as best as I could with this damn walking boot, to the guest room. I peeked my head in the door and saw Edward lying down.

"Edward, are you awake?" I called out softly.

"Yes, do you need something Bella?"

I took a deep breath and stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind me.

"Do mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Instead of saying anything, he simply smiled and lifted up his covers. He patted the space next to him and I raced to get into bed. I slipped off the stupid walking boot. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closely. And I was on cloud nine.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered before humming me into the most peaceful night I have ever had.

* * *

**I love how this chapter turned out. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I got 36 last chapter, wow! Thank you so much!!! **

**Anyways sorry for the long wait, but real life got in the way!!**

**Please leave me some love and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**~Scarlet :)**

**P.S. Check out my new story...**The President's Daughter


	11. Roses and Violets

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."_

_-Helen Keller- _

Chapter 11

"Roses and Violets"

I was awoken to the feeling of feather light kisses being peppered across my face. I smiled widely as I slowly opened my eyes. I was greeted to the most beautiful green eyes anyone could ever look into.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered as he lightly kissed my lips.

"It is a very good morning now, Handsome," I mumbled loving the feeling of my wide smile so early in the morning. I couldn't help but compare this feeling to what Mike always made me feel. Sure, I felt nice but I never felt this good.

"Do you ever get the feeling that all of this," I started while waving my hand between the two of us, "is moving a little fast? Don't get me wrong, I love this feeling, but it scares me."

Edward gave me his crooked grin as he gently cradled my face between his hands.

"I'm scared to Bella, but how about we just enjoy what we have right now? Because I know I am, and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for the feeling of holding you in my arms. I'm terrified that we are rushing into things, but I can't seem to find it in me to slow it down. All I care is that you don't feel pressured," he said, his eyes never veering from mine.

"I love you, Edward," I smiled at him as I pressed my lips to his, not caring if I had morning breath or not.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered against my lips. I ducked my head so I could snuggle into the crook of his neck. He rested his cheek on the top of my head as one hand held me close from the small of my back, while the other hand stroke endearing through my hair. I could stay like this forever, but duty calls. Both our heads snapped to the door once we heard it creak open.

"Mommy? I don't feel good," Hannah sniffed as she walked toward the bed.

"Oh, sweetie," I said as I untangled myself from Edward to help Hannah get into the bed. I laid her gently between Edward and me. I smoothed the hair away from her eyes as she cuddled close to Edward, gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

Edward looked at me with a sad smile. He kissed her forehead and a look of concern crossed his face.

"I think she's running a high fever, do you have a thermometer?" He asked kissing her forehead again. I just nodded and hurried to put the boot on so I could walk to the bathroom across the hall.

"Yeah, 103, that's no good," he said looking at me. I was wondering what she could have gotten. We haven't been doing too much lately. I mean, yesterday we went to the park…I gasped out causing Edward's gaze to look at me.

"Edward," I started as I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Hannah didn't start acting like this until after we were at the park. Do you think Mike-" but I couldn't finish my sentence. How could anyone hurt their own flesh and bone?

"I don't think so. I don't know about anything he could have gotten a hold of," he said going into doctor mode. "Hannah, what hurts, baby?" He asked softly as he stroked her back.

"Everything hurts," she whined breaking my heart even more. I wish I could just take her pain away. I would gladly take her place if it means she wouldn't be hurting.

"I need to know so I can make you all better, baby," Edward said gently.

"My tummy, and throat, my brain, just everywhere," she whimpered into his shirt.

"Bella, I think it may just be the flu. It is flu season, and just have horrible timing and scaring the crap out of us in the process," he said looking lovingly at Hannah as she curdled herself around him falling asleep again.

"How do we know for sure?" I questioned impatiently.

"We take her to the doctor. If it's the flu there's not much we can do," he sighed. I didn't bring up if it could be anything else, so I didn't ask in fear that Mike poisoned Hannah or something.

"What should we do?" I asked in a whisper.

"I think we should wait it out for a day. If by tomorrow she's worse than we take her to the hospital. But I think it's the flu. Weird timing, I know, but there isn't much we can do," he replied. A light knock on the door made both of us jump slightly. Charlie peeked his head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt anything, but there's a problem at the station and they need me to come in," Charlie said glumly, but still looking between Edward and I uncomfortably. His eyes landed on Hannah curled around Edward, and he visibly relaxed. I knew he looked forward to these visits. It sucks that he has to leave and Hannah is sick. She truly loves her Grandpa Charlie.

"That's fine, Dad. Besides we think Hannah has the flu so she wouldn't be too much fun to be around right now," I said.

"Okay, I don't know what time I will be back," he stated as he closed the door.

"That reminds me, what did you and Charlie talk about last night?"

"It was just the typical father to boyfriend chat. What are my intentions, especially since you have a toddler? And how is our relationship going to work since you are technically still married? But he liked my answers, so we ended the conversation with if I hurt you like Mike than he will do bodily harm, like he wants to do to Mike."

"Oh, well what were you're answers?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"That's for me and Charlie to know, and you to never find out," he said smugly. "We should probably get Hannah some medicine so her fever will go down."

I nodded and started to get off the bed, unwillingly.

"You should get ready and I'll stay here with Hannah," he said with a smirk.

"Jerk, you just don't want to get out of bed. You should feel guilty for using my sick child," I replied. He just chuckled and I walked across the hallway to my bedroom to change. I opened the door and I stood there staring around the room.

The entire room was covered with roses and violets, all littered around the room. Some were in vases while others were just thrown everywhere. On the bed was a large vase full of both roses and violets, I walked closer until my shins hit the edge of the bed. In front of the vase was a butcher's knife with a note attached to it.

_Just remember about those Roses and Violets. You can always run, but you can only hide for so long. Ready or not here I come.  
xoxo_

A sob ripped through me as I backed away from the bed. He got into the house last night. He could have easily grabbed Hannah. He could have done anything to her.

I kept walking backwards until my I felt my back hit the wall in the hall. I slid down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. I couldn't control the sobs that erupted from me. I was a horrible mother. My daughter could have been taken from me, but I was too busy enjoying my new boy.

"Bella! Bella, what's going on?" Edward shouted at me as he lightly shook me. I looked into his eyes, which were panicked beyond belief.

"Hannah," I stuttered out as I pushed myself off the wall and hobbled into the guestroom. I let out the breath I was holding when I saw her lying peacefully on the bed. I hurried to hold her, when I felt Edward's arms around my waist.

"I think you should call Charlie," Edward whispered as he turned me around. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, just holding me and Hannah closely. "I'll call my parents. I think they're at their house out here."

"Don't let go please," I mumbled as I continued to cry into his shoulder. He held the back of my head closer and kissed my forehead.

"Let me go get the phones, and I swear I will be right back. Bella," he paused and grabbed my chin, tilting it upwards, so I was forced to look him in the eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you or Hannah. I won't let anything happen. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. Edward used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He cradled my face before slowly leaning in to kiss my lips gently.

He ran off and I collapsed on the bed, just hugging Hannah closely. As long as she was fine, I knew I would be fine.

Edward was back quicker than I thought possible, and he was holding a phone out to me.

"Forks Police Station, can I help you?" A man answered the phone after the third ring.

"Um, is Chief Swan there? It's Bella, his daughter and I really need to talk to him," I said in a rush of words.

"One minute please," I waited anxiously until I heard my Dad answer.

"Dad, I need you to come home," I said trying not to cry. I looked down at Hannah in my arms, but that just brought the tears on.

"Bells, you know I would, but I can't leave right now. What happened?"

"Mike got into the house last night, please Dad just come home. I can't explain it. Please," I pleaded sobbing again. I felt Edward sit next to be and awkwardly pull me into his lap. It was a little difficult with Hannah in my lap. He gently grabbed the phone from me and calmly talked to Charlie.

"Bella, he's on his way. Once he gets here, we're going to my parents. They're home and I would know if someone follows us," he said calmly. I just nodded my head, resting it on his shoulder.

"Love, we need to go outside. I'm going to grab Hannah's bag," he said slowly. I just shook my head. I felt safe in his arms.

"I'll be right back, love," he whispered kissing the top of my head. He disentangled himself. I just rocked Hannah, trying to find comfort in the fact she was indeed still in my arms.

Edward held out his hand and I greedily grabbed hold of it. He was holding a blanket. He wrapped it around Hannah as I took the jacket from his other hand. He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the room, and headed out the door.

Charlie was pulling into the driveway followed by another police car. Charlie came over and talked to Edward briefly, but I was in too much of a daze to hear, so I just let Edward lead me to the car. He took Hannah from me and said to get into the car.

I fumbled with the seat buckle and just couldn't get it on right for some reason. I felt Edward's hand gently push mine out of the way, doing it for me.

He started backing out of the driveway before grabbing my hand.

The whole ride I would look over my shoulder to make sure Hannah was still safely tucked away in the car seat. Edward looked in the rear view mirror often to make sure no one was following us.

When would this mess be over with?

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts, because without them I would only have my own...Wow that sounded really stupid.**

**I was going to post this earlier, but my fiance is in love with his car and begged me to help him clean it. I, being the wonderful girlfriend and future wife I am, agreed. Little did I know he was going to make me wax the car. But it's okay I still love him. And I have an idea to get him back. It involves shopping and the spa...yes he hates those two things.**

**Funny story. So I programed my fiance's number in my phone as Edward Cullen. So everytime he calls me or texts me, I think Edward Cullen is. It's a wonderful feeling. I plan on putting Rob Pattinson next. But I lost my phone so my fiance was calling it for me, and he just happen to be the one that found it. He threw a temper tantrum when he saw that it said Edward Cullen. I, on the other hand, got a kick out of it. **

**I have a new story up that you should check out. _The President's Daughter..._**

**I think I have rambled enough now...Thanks for listening if you did.**

**~Scarlet :)**


	12. The Cullen's

"_Love is not a force between a mind and a body, but a force between two hearts. Your mind and eyes will never tell you when you feel true love, for only your heart can receive the true love that another heart sends directly to it."_

_-Anonymous- _

Chapter 12

"The Cullen's"

"Mommy, my tummy really hurts," Hannah whined from the car seat. I looked over at Edward with a panicked expression. I was silently praying she wouldn't puke in his car.

"Edward, I think you should pull over," I suggested looking back at Hannah who was looking very pale.

"We're almost there," he said squeezing my hand. I just shook my head and pointed at the gas station we were passing.

"If you don't want her to puke all over your lovely leather interior, I recommend pulling over," I said more sternly, as I reached back to rub Hannah's knee. She started crying as Edward parked in the gas station. I jumped out of the car, and hurried to get Hannah out of her car seat.

But it was in vain, because as soon as I lifted her up, I heard the unmistakable sound of retching. I tried not to breathe through my nose in fear of smelling it on me and then getting sick myself.

Hannah started sobbing harder and I forced myself not to cuddle her, remembering that I was covered. Edward was wiping Hannah's face off before he took her from me. He handed me my bag and I pulled out the first shirt I found. I went to the restroom in the gas station to change my shirt. I was thankful I grabbed a plain white shirt. Fortunately, I had my hair pulled back into a ponytail so I didn't have to worry about it in my hair.

I walked back to the car and saw Edward had wrapped a blanket around Hannah while cuddling her close to him. He jumped up once he saw me and raced over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked soundly anxious.

"I'm fine; this is not the first time. How's Hannah?" I questioned as I brushed her forehead to clear her bangs from her eyes. She had fallen back asleep. Edward does make a good pillow.

"She's better now that she's calm again," he said putting his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the car. He silently put Hannah gently in her car seat, while I got into the passenger side.

"Thank you," he mumbled grabbing my hand. I gave him a confused look and he laughed. "For saving my, how did you put it? Oh, my 'lovely leather interior.' I'm sorry it was you instead, though."

I laughed, and then took a deep breath. "Edward, do really think it's just the flu?" I asked seriously.

He was quiet for a minute before he squeezed my hand. "I honestly don't know. But she has all the symptoms that point to the flu. I'll talk to my Dad as soon as we get there. He would know better than me."

"I really hope it's just the flu," I said looking over my shoulder at Hannah. She looked so innocent and it killed me that she was sick. It hurt even more that I had to worry that Mike did something to her. Her own father could have done this to her.

"Me too," Edward agreed softly.

The rest of the drive was silent, and I understood why Edward said he would know if someone followed us. The house was set in the woods requiring the use of the turn off that was easy to miss. This calmed my nerves slightly.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath as Edward parked in front of a beautiful house.

"My parents love to take time off and spend it here. It's a very relaxing place, and more importantly, it's quiet. No teenage kids pulling pranks, no noise from the traffic," he said before getting out of the car. I waited in front of the car as he got Hannah out.

I smiled watching Edward handle Hannah. Being a father just fit him. If this is how he is with Hannah, I can only imagine how even more wonderful he would be with a child of his own.

I looked up once I heard the door open to see Dr. Cullen and obviously his wife standing there to greet us. Edward smiled softly at me before walking up the porch.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella," Dr. Cullen greeted me with a smile.

"I just wish it was under different circumstances, Dr. Cullen," I replied with a sad smile.

"If I'm allowed to call you Bella, then you must call me Carlisle," he said with a laugh.

"And this is my mother, Esme," Edward interrupted. She surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered before pulling away. She gave me the 'we'll talk later' look, so I didn't question her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs.-"

"I know what you are going to say, but it's just Esme, dear. Mrs. Cullen makes me sound so old," she laughed. "Well, let's not stand on the porch anymore, especially with a sick child."

I followed behind admiring the openness of the house as we walked toward the living room. I sat next to Edward on the love seat. He adjusted Hannah so she would be more comfortable. I think he knew I didn't feel at ease not being close to Hannah. He put his free hand on my knee and I wrapped my arm under his, relaxing into his body.

"Alice and Jasper are coming also. They're going to be here later because they are stopping to make sure Emmett and Rosalie don't get lost," Esme said as she and Carlisle sat down on the couch across from us.

"Emmett and Rose are coming?" I asked.

"Yes, I called them this morning. I thought it would be better if we were all here together. You never know what Mike could do. And before you get too worried, Charlie knows how to handle himself, he has a gun," Edward said with a knowing smile.

"Eddie," Hannah mumbled reaching for the front of his shirt.

"Yes, baby," he answered softly.

"I don't feel good," she said as she tried to wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her up more so she could. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he stroked her hair. I heard Esme sniffle slightly, and when I looked up she was staring at her son. Her eyes held the upmost pride for her son.

"I know, baby. Does your tummy hurt again?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

She just shook her head.

"Bella, dear, can you help me in the kitchen for a minute?" Esme asked politely, already standing up. I nodded my head and went to follow behind her.

Once we were in the kitchen, she grabbed two cups and poured coffee for both of us.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't really need help in the kitchen," I joked as she handed me the coffee.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," she said sitting down at the island. She patted the seat next to her, and I sat next to her, nervous of what she was going to say.

"I don't really know where to start. Well, I have a feeling Edward hasn't told you this, but I feel like you need to know. He'll probably be upset that I told you," she paused to take a sip.

"Edward has never truly been happy since his real parents died in a car accident when he was 10. Carlisle and I were close friends to the Masen's, and in their Will they wanted Edward to live with us. A few years later, Carlisle and I talked to Edward about adopting him. He was hesitant at first because he believed he would be betraying his parents. After a few weeks of letting him think it through, which is just the way Edward is, he came into the kitchen one morning and said, 'Good morning, Mom.' That was the first time he called me mom, and later that day he was talking to Carlisle, agreeing to become a Cullen," she said with a proud smile.

"But no matter how many therapy sessions we took him to, he was still the introverted person he is today. Before his parents passed away, he was always a happy kid, talking to anything that moved, whether or not it talked back was beside the point," she paused again taking a deep breath.

"And then I see him walking up to us holding Hannah, and the light in his eyes is back. I can see he adores both of you more than anything in the world. You being a mother yourself can relate to this, nothing could ever make me happier than seeing my baby like this. I'm so thankful he found you," she said as her tears shed silently. I pulled her into a tight hug, my own tears running down my face.

"Does this mean you aren't upset that I'm still married?" I asked wiping the tears away from my face.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy, but from what I've been told, you and your husband's relationship was almost over anyway, now more than ever. Sure it's not the best time to figure out your feelings toward Edward, but I'm glad it's sooner than later," she responded wiping away her own tears.

"It just clicked when I saw how Edward is around Hannah. Mike, my…whatever you want to call him, was never like that with Hannah. She was always a burden to him, something that was just holding him back in life. But with Edward, it was never like that for him. He has always treated her like she was his own. Hannah is my life, and I need to be with someone who can understand that. Edward gets it," I said looking into Esme's light brown eyes.

"I'm glad, and Bella, don't give him too hard of a time for not telling you. It's hard for him," she said nicely.

"Well, I think we have left them long enough to discuss that medical jargon we don't understand," Esme chuckled slightly. We walked out of the kitchen together, stopping at the archway leading to the living room. Carlisle was now holding a suddenly very talkative Hannah as Edward sat on the loveseat smiling widely.

I looked over at Esme and got the feeling she was about to explode from amount of joy.

"That's my Mommy," Hannah announced happily while pointing at me. She still sounded congested and pale, but at least she was awake now.

"The Motrin is working, which suggests it is in fact the flu," Carlisle said putting Hannah down. She pouted for a minute before walking toward me. She put her arms out for me to lift her up.

"Are you Esme?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am."

"Are you really Edward's Mommy?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yes," Esme answered smiling widely.

"Then why doesn't he call you Mommy?"

"Well, you will have to ask him," Esme said. Hannah reached over to Esme, and she took her without a second thought.

"Edward, why don't you call Esme Mommy?"

Edward looked at me with slightly panicked eyes, before smiling at Hannah again. "Because, if I call her Mommy then everyone would get confused and think I was talking to your Mommy."

"Well, Mommy can I call you Bella?"

"No, sweetie, you can't," I replied.

"Why not?"

"I like when you call me Mommy," I said walking to sit next to Edward. Hannah continued to talk to Esme. Carlisle sat across from Edward and me.

"Bella, I really think it's the flu, but tomorrow we should take her to the hospital so I can run some tests just to make sure," Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home, with guests," I heard a perky voice announce walking into the living room. She was short, I mean really short, with black hair that was perfectly styled. Her eyes were so dark, they were almost black and she was extremely pale, but she made it look good.

I followed Carlisle and Edward's lead as they stood up.

"Well you must be Bella, I'm Alice, Edward's sister," she said almost skipping toward me. She got on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. "And that's my husband, Jasper."

Jasper was tall, very tall standing next to Alice, and he was very easy on the eyes. With his shaggy blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and toned body, I bet he had lots of women lusting over him.

"Mommy," Hannah said as she squirmed out of Esme's grip. She raced over and hid behind my legs. Edward bent down to pick her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hay-Bay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"He's really pretty," she whispered back. But she doesn't really understand the concept of whispering yet, so everyone in the room heard her. There was quite a few snorts trying not to laugh. I looked at Edward's amused expression and I couldn't help but laugh.

Jasper smoothly walked toward us. Hannah looked up with wide eyes before squealing and burying her head back into Edward's shoulder. Jasper smiled wider and gently tapped her shoulder. She slowly looked up.

"Hi there, darlin'. I think you're really pretty, too," Jasper said with a wink, slipping into a southern drawl. Hannah blushed and offered a small smile.

"Well, where's my hug Hannah Banana?" Emmett asked from the opposite end of the living room. Hannah squirmed out of Edward's arms and ran into Emmett's waiting arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Jasper said grabbing my hand to shake.

"You too, and I believe my daughter is totally smitten by you," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, Ali, I would say you have some competition," Edward laughed pulling Alice into a one armed hug.

"I know, I need to watch out for her. Oh, guess what big brother?"

"Scientists have figured out how to bottle your energy to make the perfect energy drink?" Edward teased. She punched him in the arm, and he winced theatrically.

"No, we're moving to Seattle next month, so I expect you to help me move," she said before slipping out of his arm to go talk to her parents.

I looked over where Emmett and Rose were talking to Hannah. Emmett started to lift Hannah up, and I knew what he was going to do.

"Emmett, you don't want to do th-"

Everyone wrinkled their noses as Hannah got sick once again. Emmett just stood there holding Hannah up in the air. I walked over and grabbed Hannah out of his arms, as she started crying again.

"Let's get you cleaned up, baby," Edward whispered to Hannah grabbing my hand, leading me to the bathroom.

Edward and I walked back into the living room hand in hand, he was holding Hannah. She was still crying and continued to ask if we were mad at her.

"Hannah, no one is mad at you, baby girl," I said soothingly trying to stop her tears. She just hugged Edward tighter.

"Well, I need to make a stop at the grocery store, would anyone like to join me?" Esme asked once Edward and I were back in the living room.

All the girls agreed to go along, while the boys stayed home with Hannah, who thankfully had stopped crying.

"So Rosalie, do you want to start a family?" Esme asked politely as we all strolled down the aisle.

Rose stiffened and tears welled in her eyes. "Well, we've been trying, but I just can't."

"Oh, dear, let's go for a little walk," Esme said, ushering Rose quickly ahead, leaving me and Alice behind.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"Fashion designer and Jasper is a History Professor. He just got a job at the University Of Seattle, and it means we get to be closer to my family this time," she replied happily.

"Where are you now?"

"Houston, close to his family," she said. "What about you Bella?"

"Right now, just a stay at home Mom."

"The best job ever. I have been trying to convince Jasper we should start a family. We've been married for three years, and it's just time," she said confidently.

"Girls, we have everything we need, let's head back," Esme said from behind us. Both Alice and I jumped, making us laugh.

Rose and Alice went to put the groceries away, while Esme and I went to go look for the boys and Hannah. They were all sitting around the TV watching some game show. Hannah looked quite comfortable in Jasper's arms, and I couldn't stop a wide grin spread across my face.

"Hello, Beautiful," Edward whispered from behind me. He turned me around and lightly kissed my lips. "Did you have fun, love?"

"I did and I really like Esme and Alice. They're extremely sweet," I said kissing his lips again.

"That's until Alice feels like she won't scare you away anymore," he said with a laugh.

"I heard that," Alice said hitting the back of his head. Edward kissed me one more time before joining the boys again.

"Bella, I have to thank you," Alice said hugging my waist.

"For what?"

"Look at Jasper," she pointed towards him. He looked down at Hannah and smiled widely. He cradled her closer to him and smiled bigger when she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "That just totally swayed him to my side. He so wants to be a Dad now."

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. I personally loved the Jasper part. He never gets enough lovin'.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It means a lot to me!!**

**Special thank you to my beta **Kakabel** because without you I would have some pretty stupid mistakes. Thank you!!**

**Also it's almost time for the moment everyone has been waiting for...Mike confrontation. I can't tell you if it will happen in the next chapter or the chapter after that, but all I have to say is you guys better love it. I've been dreaming about it. Weird I know.**

**~Scarlet :) **


	13. Lawyers and Stories

**Disclamier: I'm not Stephenie Meyer...**

**Thanks to my beta, **Kakabel, **for being lovely and still fixing my chapters even though she is on vacation!!**

**

* * *

**

"_To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved."_

_-George MacDonald- _

Chapter 13

"Lawyers and Stories"

Jasper was Hannah's new best friend. For the rest of the night she wouldn't let Jasper out of her sight. It was adorable, and made Alice literally bounce with joy.

"Mommy, can Casper tuck me in tonight?" Hannah asked after dinner. We were all sitting around in the living room relaxing, when I announced it was someone's bedtime.

"His name is _Jas_per, honey," I corrected her making sure to put emphasis on the first syllable of his name.

"No, it's Casper, like the friendly ghost. Jasper is really white and nice, so is Casper. I changed his name, but he says its okay," she replied happily. I gave Jasper a look saying he didn't have to change his name for her. She would get over it.

"Its fine, Bella. Besides, I want to tuck the pretty girl in," he said picking up a giggling Hannah.

"Do you know where she's sleeping?" I asked still not completely at ease with not being near Hannah.

"You have nothing to worry about in the Cullen house with our top of the line security, dear," Esme piped in from the couch. "I set up a room for her on the third floor guestroom right next to Edward's room."

She gave me a reassuring smile, which I tried to return as best as I could.

"Say goodnight to everyone, Hay-Bay," I told her. She wiggled out of Jasper's arms.

She ran around the living room to say goodnight to everyone, leaving me last. She looked like she was feeling much better, so hopefully it was just the 24-hour flu and really bad timing.

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you," she whispered into my ear hugging me closely.

"I love you too, baby girl," I said as I kissed the top of her head. She grabbed Jasper's hand and I passed her bag to him. Alice smiled brightly as she watched Jasper walk up the stairs hand-in-hand with Hannah. She silently got up to follow them.

"Alice, wait," I said grinning widely. "Try not to jump the poor guy tonight. I mean he just figured out he wants to be a Dad. Let him digest that fact."

"Sorry, Bella, but that's a promise I can_not _make," she said laughing, before she turned around and raced up the stairs.

Esme and Carlisle just grinned, probably excited at the thought of being grandparents. They said a quick goodnight before heading down the hallway to where I assumed their bedroom was.

I just shook my head and sat next to Edward, who smiled at me. He hugged me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"Bella, I have some things to tell you," Rose said sounding excited. "I spoke to a lawyer the other day."

"Oh, really?" I said after she didn't continue.

"Mmhmm, and he told me you can get a court order for the divorce. With everything Mike has done, a judge will sign the papers if he deems the situation suitable."

"Do you think that will happen?" I asked hopeful.

"Hell yes, Bella. That judge would be stupid not to," Emmett answered.

"I really meant the lawyer's opinion, but thanks Emmett," I said grinning at Emmett. He just gave me a dirty look.

"The lawyer said he would be shocked if a judge wouldn't sign the papers. He is already getting those ready for you. All you're going to have to do is go to his office and sign the papers once we get back to Seattle," Rose explained smiling.

I felt like crying and celebrating. Happy tears, of course. The end was in sight. I could finally be done with Mike forever. No more worrying or feeling like I'm living in sin. I rested my head on Edward's chest and he kissed the top of my head, tightening his hold on me. He started rubbing soothing circles in my arm.

"He also said you would get full custody of Hannah, since he's a wanted man, and he will more than likely be going to jail," Rose said.

I looked into Edward's beautiful green eyes, and I could see the happiness in them. He was thrilled, I could tell. I threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him fully on the lips, forgetting everything around me. All that matter was that I could finally be completing with Edward. Someone cleared their throat loudly, and I buried my head into Edward's chest, my cheeks heating up.

"I have more news," Rose said softly.

"Actually, _we_ have news," Emmett said cutting Rose off. "We are adopting a baby boy."

"Emmett, we don't know for sure if it's going to be a boy yet," Rose corrected him, but she was clearly bursting with happiness.

I jumped off Edward and flung myself to the love-seat they were sharing.

"I'm so happy for guys," I said kissing Emmett's cheek.

"Thank you, Bella," Emmett mumbled thickly. I was surprised at the tears I saw in his eyes.

"I love you both," I said hugging Rose. I got off the love-seat and sat next to Edward again.

"We love you too, Bella. Well, we're off to bed," Rose said as she pulled Emmett up to his feet. We all said goodnight, just leaving Edward and I.

"Edward-" I started, but paused and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me about your parents?"

He looked away quickly. "So Esme told you about that?"

"Yes, she did. And Edward," I said before gently grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at me. I placed my hands on either side of his cheeks. "I'm in way too deep for you to be keeping things from me. Hell, Hannah is in too deep and that scares me. Because honestly, what is she going to do when you wake up and finally realize you're way too good for me? That's going to kill Hannah. I don't think I could deal with that. I'm terrified that we are moving way too fast. And Edward, this relationship can't and won't work if you don't feel like you can talk to me about anything and everything."

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without warning, Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap. He grabbed my hands and interlaced them.

"Bella, I didn't tell you about my parents because you and Hannah are more important to me. You guys need to be safe. I knew there would be time to talk later. I needed to know you both were going to be okay. I would never have been able to talk to you about it if I didn't think you were safe. I'm not going to lie, though, it's not easy to talk about, but I never intended to keep it from you.

"And Bella, I love you," he said with so much emotion, I had to look into his eyes. "That will not change. I love you and could care less how fast this is going, because I know you're it for me. You are the woman of my dreams. I would have to be a complete dumb ass to let you go."

"Are you calling Mike a dumb ass?" I joked trying to break the tension, as tears ran down my face.

"A crazy, stalker, dumb ass, actually," he said using his thumb to gently wipe the tears away.

"I never meant to keep anything from you, and I'm terribly sorry if you felt like I was. And you have it all backwards. I'm the one waiting for you to realize you deserve so much better," he said sadly.

"I love you, Edward, even if you sometimes think irrationally and kind of stupid," I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, so much," Edward mumbled against my lips.

"I love you more," I whispered back, smiling.

"Impossible," he paused, gently pulling my face back so I was looking into his burning emerald eyes. "You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine."

"Well, that was corny," I said laughing. "No more secrets, whether intended or not," I added seriously.

"I promise, love, I'll tell you anything you want to know," he pledged kissing me again.

"Okay, then how on Earth were you single when I met you? Women have to throw themselves at you. I mean just look at you," I said looking him up and down.

"Easy, I'm a very picky man. I prefer my woman with thick mahogany hair, beautiful brown eyes, a smile that makes me weak in the knees, a body with the perfect curves, and the fullest lips that feel absolutely divine against mine," he murmured kissing me. I moved to straddle him, needing to be closer. "But most importantly, she has to have the biggest heart, and be beyond selfless."

I didn't know what to say, because what do you say to that? So instead I decided to show him how I felt. I grabbed his face, pulling him toward me and kissing him passionately. His tongue glided across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him explore everywhere with his wonderful tongue. His hands started rubbing the length of my torso, occasionally lightly brushing the underside of my breasts. He pulled away, but thankfully his lips didn't leave my skin. He continued to explore along my throat, pushing aside my shirt for more access. I tilted my head back giving him more room. He nipped, sucked, and teased every part of my throat, paying special attention to my collarbone.

"God, Edward, I want you," I said, embarrassed that I was almost panting like a dog. But he abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away," he said lightly sweeping his lips against my own.

I put my head down in shame, and felt rejection run through my body. What was I thinking? Oh, right, I wasn't.

"I know that look," Edward said, pulling my chin up. "I do want you, way more than I should. I want all of you, Bella. But I want to do it right, not at my parents house. I want to spoil you and be the hopeless romantic you deserve."

"Fine," I mumbled in defeat. When he put it that way, it sounded too good to pass up.

"Now, be good," he smiled. "I can't seem to control myself around you."

"I really don't mind," I said seductively, leaning in closer, making sure to rock my hips against the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned loudly, grabbing my hips, halting my movements.

"We should go to bed," he suggested, clearly looking for a way out of our current position. He stood up, still holding me, and I squealed, quickly wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "But, first, I need an ice cold shower, thanks to someone," he said walking toward the stairs.

"Guilty," I said happily. "Too bad I can't help you with that shower."

"Sorry, love, but that would defeat the purpose of the cold shower."

He started walking up the stairs and my grip tightened.

"Relax, beautiful, I would never let you fall," he whispered against my neck, causing me to shiver. He chuckled at my response to him. "Are you cold, love?" He teased.

"No, you ass," I said playfully hitting his arm.

Edward put me down on his bed, leaving to go to the bathroom,

I quickly changed and climbed under the golden comforter. It smelled just like Edward, making me smile. I snuggled closer, burying my face further into his pillow. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my center, sometime later, bringing me against his chest. If it was even possible, I relaxed further into him.

If only life would stay this perfect for ever.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! I got 42, wow. I would reply to them all, but I figured you all would rather have a chapter instead. **

**I made up all the lawyer crap. I don't know if that's right. If it's not, well this is just a story.**

**Sorry for the wait, but lots happened this week. I went for my second fitting for my dress. My bridesmaid dresses were ordered in the wrong color, completly clashing with everything. So that was a big problem. The seamstress wrote down my measurements wrong so now my wedding dress is all wrong. I was freaking out. I cried for hours, but then my fiance, bless him, surprised me with a trip for me and my best friend to the spa. God, I love him...So needless to say, my week has been hell.**

**I have the next chapter done, so expect that on Sunday.**

**I think I have ranted for long enough. Tell me what you think!!**

**~Scarlet :)**


	14. The Music Store

**Disclaimer: The name's not Stephenie, so these characters aren't mine. Except Hannah, her adorable-ness is all mine.**

**Thank you to my beta, Kakabel, without you my writing wouldn't be wonderful!!**

* * *

"_Selfless service alone gives the needed strength and courage to awaken the sleeping humanity in one's heart."_

_-Sri Sathva Sai Baba-_

Chapter 14

"The Music Store"

I was awoken by a light knock on the door the next morning. Edward groaned before telling whoever was at the door to come in.

"Just letting you know breakfast is ready whenever you are," Carlisle announced.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward said, but pulled me closer.

"When do you think I could stop wearing this damn walking boot, doctor?" I asked before Carlisle could walk away.

"I would have to look at it. Are you two decent?" He asked giving us a knowing smile. I blushed and buried my face into Edward's chest, who just laughed. Good to know he finds enjoyment in my embarrassment.

"Yes we are, Dad," Edward said still laughing.

"Just checking, I already made that mistake with Alice and Jasper this morning," he said grimacing as he sat at the end of the bed, gently lifting my foot and placing it in his lap.

"What happened?" I requested.

"They didn't hear me knock."

"And you didn't hear _them_?" Edward asked in disbelief, shaking his head.

"I thought they were getting out of bed or something. I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said poking around my ankle. "Now, Bella, I can't know for sure without another X-Ray, but if you're careful enough, you should be fine without the damn boot, as you put it," he said with a smile. I jumped across the bed to hug him.

"Thank you so much. I don't think you understand how much this means to me," I said kissing his cheek.

"Your very welcome, Bella. But you two should check on Hannah, and get downstairs or Esme will be upset," Carlisle said quietly walking out of the room.

Both Edward and I hurried to get dressed. I added a bounce to my step, just because I could, and happy to rid myself of the boot, as Edward and I walked to the guestroom.

"Sleepyhead, it's time to wake up," I whispered into Hannah's ear, kissing her cheek. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"How do you feel, baby?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I feel much better, but I'm hungry," she replied wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It's a good thing Esme has breakfast ready then," I said, and Hannah squealed.

"Mommy, can I eat in my PJs?"

"Sure, sweetie," I said helping her off the bed.

"Casper!" Hannah yelled jumping into Jasper's arms once we were all downstairs.

"Be careful, pretty girl," he said putting her on a seat as Esme put a plate of waffles down.

"So Jasper, you actually got dressed today," Edward teased earning him a dirty look from not only Jasper, but Alice, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Mm, waffles are good, thank you," Hannah said breaking the tension before digging in. Esme handed me a cup of coffee. "Alice, can I call you Alicat?" Hannah asked after a few minutes of quiet, except for the clatter of utensils.

"Yes, sweetie," Alice said smiling.

Rose and Emmett came downstairs, both still looking extremely happy. They announced their news, of adoption, to everyone. Esme pulled Rose into a hug and congratulated her. Rose was so happy to be able to say she was going to be a mother.

I looked over at Hannah, who looked down at her plate with tears her in eyes. She didn't look too happy with the news.

"I have finally convinced Jasper to start a family," Alice declared after everyone had congratulated Rose and Emmett. This brought on another round of pats on the backs and hugs.

"Oh, I know," Carlisle joked. Esme playfully hit his arm, but she was beaming.

Hannah on the other hand, was not so happy. She pushed her plate off the table violently, silencing everyone when it shattered.

"Hannah Renee!" I yelled.

"Edward!" She wailed bursting into tears.

Edward almost dropped his coffee when he heard her. His eyes widened and he just stood there staring at her.

"I want Edward!" Hannah continued to yell. Jasper pushed him forward. He hurried to pick her up, signaling to me he was going upstairs, and he wanted me to follow. Hannah latched her arms around his neck with all her might.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled to Esme, helping her pick up the pieces of glass.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry. Just go see what got into her," Esme politely shooed me away.

I ran upstairs to Edward's room, but stopped just outside the door, leaning on the doorframe. I could clearly hear Hannah's sobs, even from the second story.

"Hannah, what's wrong, baby?" Edward asked gently, rocking her back and forth on the bed. She shook her head, crying harder. "I can't make this better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"It's not fair," she grumbled after a few minutes.

"What's not fair, baby?"

"Uncle Emmie's going to be a good Daddy, and so is Casper. Your Daddy loves you too. But how come my Daddy doesn't love me? I want a new Daddy. Why can't you be my Daddy?" This confession brought on a whole new wave of tears.

Edward looked desperately at me, silently begging for help. I took a deep breath before walking and sitting next to Edward, rubbing circles into Hannah's back.

"Hay-Bay, your Dad was never a good Dad. But Edward, he loves you. He treats you so much better than your real Dad did. And for that, in your heart, Edward really is your Daddy," I said still gently stroking her back.

"And Hannah, if it's okay with your Mom and you, I would like to be your Dad," Edward said. Hannah's head snapped up and looked at him.

"Really?" She asked, shocked. Edward smiled and nodded. "Do I get to call you Daddy?" She asked sniffling, but much happier than she was ten minutes ago.

"Only if you want to," Edward said, but looked at me. "Is this okay?" He whispered so only I could hear him.

Was it okay? I already knew things were moving fast, too fast really. My top priority at the end of the day is Hannah, bottom line. But maybe this is what she needs; an actual father figure, someone exactly like Edward. He already treats her like his own. Why would it make a difference if she calls him Daddy?

"It's perfect," I whispered back. Life is too short to not take chances. "I'll come back in a few minutes. It looks like someone needs her Daddy," I said louder, kissing Hannah's head, and Edward's lips.

I walked out of his room, quietly shutting his door behind me.

I got about halfway down the second set of stairs when Emmett stopped me. I immediately lost control, and collapsed into his arms, crying.

"He ruined her, Emmett. He ruined my baby girl. The jackass made her feel unloved. Emmett, I'm a horrible Mom. My baby doesn't think she's loved," I cried soaking his shirt, but he didn't say anything. "Jeez, she's up there crying hysterically because she feels like she doesn't have a daddy. What have I done to my baby, Em?"

He just held me close, trying to soothe me.

"Bells, you are not a horrible mom. You are wonderful to that little girl. Hannah is upset because she doesn't have a Dad. A father's love is different than a mother's. And you know this," Emmett said softly. "Where is Hannah?"

"With Edward in his room," I said still hugging Emmett. "She's going to start calling him her Daddy now. Mike doesn't deserve that title."

"That's the truth," Emmett laughed. "Edward's a good guy. I'm glad you found him."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Hell no. I knew Rosie was the one for me the first moment I saw her. You two just have more nerves than I do and the whole confession part came a whole lot quicker. As long as it feels right, just let it happen."

"Thanks, Em," I mumbled hugging him tight for a minute before pulling away. I wiped the tears, but could still feel the stain of them on the contours of my cheeks, left behind from the path they rolled down my face.

"Anytime and anyplace, Bells," he said kissing my cheek.

"The girls are going shopping later. You and Hannah should go," he suggested helping me stand up.

"I think we will. I'm going to head back up there," I said walking quickly.

I paused at Edward's door when I heard Hannah giggle.

"Can I tell everyone?" Hannah asked. I opened the door then, just watching.

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said grinning at him.

"Hannah you need to apologize to everyone for your behavior. Especially Esme," I demanded sternly. This was the worst part of parenting, disciplining. But you have to do it.

"Okay, Mommy," she said climbing out of Edward's lap, but she grabbed his hand firmly. She stopped walking when she reached me. She wrapped her free arm around my leg.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. Do you still love me?" Her voice trembling as she asked.

I peeled her off my leg, bending down to be eye level with her. I looked directly into her big blue eyes.

"Hannah, I will never stop loving you. You're my Hay-Bay," I said pulling her into a tight hug. I let go and she reached up for Edward. He quickly picked her up. It looks like someone was being a bit clingy to their new Daddy.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked unsure of how Edward was feeling.

"It's perfect," he responded mimicking my words from earlier.

We walked down the stairs together, and I just felt complete. Hannah finally has the Dad she needs.

Everyone was in the living room, just enjoying each other's company. Hannah hurried to get out of Edward's hold, running straight to Esme.

"I'm so sorry about the things I did," she mumbled climbing into Esme's lap. Esme was a goner after that. No one can resist Hannah's charm.

"Thank you for apologizing, sweetie," Esme said kissing Hannah's cheek. Hannah smiled and ran to grab Edward's hand again.

"Can I tell them know?" She asked impatiently. Edward smiled and nodded. She squealed loudly lifting her arms up for him to hold her.

"Guess what everyone?" She started but paused for dramatic effect. "I have someone to introduce to you."

"And who would that be?" Carlisle asked, playing along.

"My new Daddy," she said happily, kissing Edward's cheek. I head Esme's soft gasp. When I looked to her she had tears in her eyes, smiling brightly, just beaming at her son.

"He loves me more than my old one and I like him better," Hannah continued. "Plus he's cuter."

Everyone laughed looking happy for Hannah.

"That's reassuring. Kids can replace their parents rather easily these days," Emmett said sarcastically.

A loud whack sounded from Rose's smack.

"Joking Rose, jeez," Emmett mumbled rubbing his head.

"Okay girls, let's get ready," Alice said. "Don't give me that look, Bella. Get your cute butt upstairs and help Hannah get ready," she demanded. Damn commanding Pixie.

"Alicat, can Daddy come too? He's never played Barbie Bella," Hannah said gripping Edward tighter.

"Of course, who else would carry the bags," Alice replied. Edward just shook his head, rolling his eyes.

After I got Hannah ready and started heading out to the car, it turned out everyone would be tagging along. Alice decided we should go to Port Angeles.

"Edward, have I told you how much you mean to me lately?" I asked once we were on the road.

"Yes, love, you have. But I still love hearing you say it," he said grabbing my hand.

"Well in that case, I love you Edward Anthony Cullen, so much," I said suddenly feeling emotional.

"I love you too, Beautiful," he whispered squeezing my hand.

"Daddy, I'm in love with you," Hannah said smiling widely from her car seat. Edward chuckled.

"I love you," Edward responded, absolutely beaming.

The rest of the rise was a comfortable silence, expect for the occasional time Hannah would point out some animal she saw.

"Mommy, can we get something special for Daddy?" Hannah whispered to me once we got inside the first shop. "But we have to keep it a secret."

"Okay, sweetie," I said looking over at Edward as he tried to hide his grin. He quickly looked away pretending like he didn't hear her.

Alice was worse than Rose when it came to shopping. We were in and out of stores, trying on everything. The guys would entertain Hannah and politely offer to hold our purchases. Poor Emmett and Jasper.

Alice did give us a break, only because Hannah and Emmett were hungry. I decided we would get Edward's surprise after lunch. The girls had spotted a jewelry store they wanted to look at, while the guys found a gaming store of some kind. I literally had to push Edward to follow the boys.

"Here," he mumbled handing me his credit card.

"Edward, you can't buy your own surprise, silly," I explained shoving the card back at him.

"Oh well, I tried," Edward sighed, lightly kissing my lips, "Hurry back, love," he whispered against my lips.

"Always do."

"Bye, Daddy," Hannah said hugging his leg.

"Where are you going, baby girl?" He asking feigning innocence.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you Daddy," she said as he picked her up.

"Sorry."

"Its okay, Daddy," she said kissing his cheek. He put her down. She grabbed my hand and I kissed Edward once more before walking away.

"Where should we go?" I asked looking around.

"He likes the piano," Hannah said pointing to the music store.

"Great idea," I said.

We walked around the store stopping when I saw a composition book with a big treble clef and notes on the black cover. It was titled _The Musician's Notebook._

I grabbed it to show Hannah, who yelped, telling me it was perfect.

So I walked up to the cash register, to pay. The cashier asked if I would like to personalize the first page. I agreed and he handed me a nice pen.

_To: Edward/Daddy_

_With lots of love and kisses,_

_Your favorite girls_

I paid for it and reached for Hannah's hand, only to come up blank. When I couldn't find her near me, I started panicking that maybe she ran off again. I looked up and saw her brown hair poking out of the top of a stack of music. She was talking to some man, looking around nervously.

I hurried to pick her up, staring down at the man. He smiled and slowly stood up. He was tall and toned, with blond hair. While his piercing blue eyes gave me chills. I instinctively hugged Hannah closer to me.

"Why, hello there, Isabella," I heard from behind me. I froze and my eyes widened. I instantly recognized the voice. "Fancy running into you here."

"Mike," I strangled out, turning around. Hannah buried her head into my shoulder, whimpering slightly.

"Didn't I tell you that you could run, but you can't hide?" He asked menacingly. He smirked walking forward. I stepped back, but ran into someone. Why was no one helping me in this damn store? Didn't anyone notice this?

I looked over Mike's shoulder and saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle walking out of the store.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, babe, but your boyfriend, Edward is it? Yes, well he won't be saving you today."

I watched as Edward pulled out his phone. I felt my own vibrating in my pocket. Mike reached out, sliding his hands slowly down my sides, leisurely getting my phone out of my back pocket.

"You sick bastard," I spat at him. He just chuckled before opening my phone.

"Sorry, Edward, but Isabella here is busy at the moment," Mike said slamming my phone shut. I looked at Edward from across the street. He stuttered before dropping his phone, Carlisle stopped and talked to Edward.

"EDWARD-" I started to scream out, but Mike was quick to cover my mouth. I bit down hard.

"You bitch," he said slapping my face. I all but threw Hannah out of my arms, pushing her forward quickly.

"Run Hannah!" I yelled. I felt the man behind me leave, but Mike stopped him. People were starting to look over here now.

"Let her be," Mike commanded. I saw Hannah running across the street straight to Edward. He quickly picked her up.

"Get Bella, James."

Before I could think, everything went black.

* * *

**Lots of things to say tonight:**

**First off, thank you to everyone that reviewed!! It means the world to me!**

**Next, if you think they are moving too fast in their relationship (Edward/Bella), I tried to slow it down, but I couldn't help it. Everything else I wrote was just stupid. Sorry if you don't like it, but this is a story and I love fast paced stories.**

**Check out my new website for all things fanfiction. The link is on my profile. I have pictures of what I think the characters look like. I'll post teasers, and other goodies. Make sure to look!!**

**Look for the next update to be Wednesday or Thursday. My fiance is sick, so I get to baby him :)**

**Umm, I think that is everything!**

**Tell me your thoughts,**

**~Scarlet :)**


	15. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just Hannah Banana. **

**Thanks to my beta **kakabel**. Without you, reading this story would be difficult.**

* * *

_"Moral excellence comes about as a result of habit. We become just by doing just acts, temperate by doing temperate acts, brave by doing brave acts."_

_-Aristotle-_

Chapter 15

"Phone Calls"

The blackness consumed me. It could have been minutes, hours, days, or even weeks since Mike and James took me from the music store. Hell, maybe they didn't take me. I had no sense of time, what so ever.

One thought held a constant presence: Hannah. Did she make it to Edward? Is she safe?

I knew I didn't have to worry about Edward, aside from the fact he was probably a mess if I was really kidnapped. He would be fine, along with everyone else. Maybe just slightly worried.

"Should we give her more?" I heard a voice ask as someone stroked my hair. I think it was James, but he didn't say anything when we were at the music store.

"No, it's time for sleeping beauty to wake up," Mike's voice sounded through the darkness. I tensed at the sound, trying, but failing to open my eyes. "Ah, she finally moves."

I figured out how to open my eyes, staring directly into the light overhead. I tore my eyes away, looking around the room. I recognized the pale blue paint from our-Mike and I-apartment in Seattle. Was he really that stupid?

"Good morning, sunshine," Mike smiled, stroking my cheek. Groaning in response, I tried to swat away his hand, but he just grabbed my hand. "Isabella, when did you get to be so vicious?"

"When you turned into a sick bastard," I slurred, still feeling drowsy from whatever the psycho gave me.

"Now, there's no need to call me names. I did everything with a purpose in mind. You just screwed up my plan," he mumbled combing his fingers through my hair. "But now, my dear, without Hannah and your precious Edward in the way, we can finally have the life I planned."

"You're digesting. Hannah was the best thing that ever happened in this damn relationship. Without her I would have left you long before now," I spat at him, starting to feel more awake.

"Whatever you say, Isabella. You need to get cleaned up. James, give her the outfit," Mike demanded. Why didn't he just snap his fingers while he's at it? The blonde from the music store walked in grinning from ear to ear. I snatched it from him, stalking toward the master bath.

I scrubbed every part of my body, twice. I just felt dirty.

How the hell did they get me out of the music store in the first place? I mean, someone should have stopped them. I was passed out, but no one did anything. Somebody had to have helped them, meaning there was a third person involved in this kidnapping.

I quickly dried myself off, taking a good look at my 'outfit'. A barely there black skirt with white ruffles under it, accompanying a low cut top; it too had ruffles along the breast line. Black thigh high stockings, with bows to attached to the garter belt. The kicker was the white apron. Of course, a slutty French maid costume. The shoes alone would kill me. Who the hell gives me 4 inch pumps to walk around in? Answer: Sick pigs.

Before leaving the bathroom, I threw my hair into a ponytail, not bothering to put on the headpiece. I felt degraded enough.

I walked into the kitchen with my head held high, trying to ignore the clinking from the heels.

"Oh, Bella, you look-" James mumbled pulling my hair out of the confines of the ponytail. "Unbelievable. Where's the headpiece, I do believe I left it for you?"

"James, watch yourself," Mike growled from the kitchen table. "She's mine."

James rolled his eyes, running his hands down the length of my hair.

"Now, Isabella, cook me lunch," Mike commanded.

The next week or so followed this routine, with the exception that my 'outfit' changed daily: a sailor, school girl, fairy, and their favorite, a bunny, which I had three different ones. The routine was the constant. I woke up, cooked, cleaned, cooked, cleaned some more, and then whatever they wanted from me. Touching was kept to a minimal. The occasional brush when someone walked by too closely was all. Mike did insist we sleep in the same bed, but I would never let him cuddle or get close. Even though not once did they intentionally touch me, someone was always there to watch me.

I stopped sleeping, the nightmares became too much. Waking up screaming just about every night didn't sit well with Mike. It was always the same dream; Edward was too late to save me. It truly freaked me out.

I looked at the clock, 2:34. As stealthily as possible, I snuck out of the bed, praying Mike was still a deep sleeper. I had tried this before, but James was awake, making his presence known when I tried to leave. I tried something different this time. Grabbing the phone off the carrier, I crept into the bathroom, trying my hardest not to make a sound. Dialing the number from instinct, I held my breath until he answered.

"Hello? Bella?" He answered frantically. I was in shock the phone even worked.

"Yes, it's Bella. I'm fine. Mike and James have me at the apartment," I whispered, straining my hearing for anything outside the bathroom.

"HOLY SHIT! ROSE, CALL THE POLICE!" Emmett's voice boomed through the phone. I held the phone away, cursing Emmett for being such a loud mouth. He probably woke up Mike.

"Em, I don't have much time, but I love you and Rose. Tell Hannah how much I miss her. And tell Edward he'll always be my better half," I whispered and for the first time, I let the tears that haven't made an appearance in a week, finally surface.

"Bella, stop this. You are not saying goodbye." My heart tightened and the tears flowed more easily, as Edward spoke in a demanding voice. "You will come back to Hannah. She needs you. I need you, love."

"Bad move, Bella," James whispered into my ear. I felt him press a gun to my temple. I shuddered as he pushed harder and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Bella, love, are you still there?" Edward questioned in a panicked voice.

"Tell him you love him, Isabella. This could be the last time," Mike's voice cooed from somewhere in the bathroom.

"I have to go. I love you so much," I said with so much emotion, Edward gasped lightly.

"God, I love you. I know they're there. Be strong, sweetheart," he said sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

James snatched the phone from me, throwing it with force, at the wall. Mike laughed at it shattered.

In the distance, I heard the sirens coming closer. I repressed a sigh. Maybe I was finally getting out of this.

"Let's move," Mike commanded, already a fast pace, exiting the bathroom. James pushed me along, still shoving the gun into the side of my head. Mike was all but running toward the front of the building, but stopped once he looked out the window beside the door.

The police were outside the building, guns drawn and pointing at the front door. Mike stuttered to stand behind us, knowing the police wouldn't shoot if I was in the way. James yanked me hard to a stop.

'Other way, damn, I didn't think they'd get here that fast," Mike complained quickly turning around. We followed him through a door, which opened to a dark hallway. Mike pulled out a cell phone, speaking frantically to someone.

"Victoria and Laurent are ready. They're waiting with a car in the parking lot. They say the cops have the place surrounded, but they have a plan to get us through," Mike muttered, but it still echoed in the empty corridor.

We walked to what had to be the parking lot. Not like I was ever there when I lived here, because Mike always made me walk everywhere. A car whipped in front of us once we walked through the doors. The trunk popped open, and James all but threw me in. I hit my head hard and I felt the skin break apart and the warm blood ooze out of the wound down my face. Almost instantly I felt dizzy. The trunk slammed closed, furthering my headache.

"Be good, Isabella," I heard Mike say once the trunk closed.

The car launched forward, causing me to slam against the back of the car. Then suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt. I strained to listen.

"Sorry, sir, but no one leaves the building," someone said. It had to be an officer. It sounded remarkably like Officer Uley.

"But my wife just went into labor. I have to get there," an unfamiliar voice responded. It must have been this Laurent person. "I'll do anything, please, I have to be there," he begged.

I raised my hand to the top of the trunk, hitting it with as much force as possible. I could feel the cracks in my knuckles, but I could care less.

"What was that?" The officer asked quickly. _Please, just check the damn trunk, _I prayed.

"I didn't hear anything, please. My wife needs me," he said again.

I hit the trunk again, but a hand covered my mouth as the top of a knife cut from my collarbone to my belly button. I bit down hard on the hand covering my mouth to keep from screaming, which would further my punishment. I tasted the blood from the hand making me regret my decision. A sharp intake of breath alerted me that my bite didn't feel so good.

"Fine, just go," the officer said. _WHAT THE HELL? _I thought. And with that we were off.

"I told you to be good, Isabella," Mike snarled at me pulling me from the trunk through the backseat. He cradled me to his chest, pressing a towel down my front to stop the bleeding. I tried not to cringe; it would just upset him more.

"Stop comforting her. The bitch bit me," James roared, slapping my face.

"I'm paying you, back off," Mike yelled, hugging me closer. James chuckled, taking the bloody knife from Mike, digging it deep into the side of my arm. I screamed from the pain, but Mike remained quiet, almost like he was scared of James.

"You might be paying me, but I'm calling the shots," James said calmly. He wiped the line of blood from my arm with one of his fingers. The staring at me with those cold blue eyes, he brought his bloody finger to his lips, licking all the blood off slowly. The bile rose up into my throat, threatening to come.

"We're here," Laurent announced. Looking out the window, I noticed a warehouse. Oh, how original?

"I need to have a chat with Isabella," Mike said pushing me into the empty seat. James rolled his eyes, but got out with no comment.

Mike waited until James was in the building to turn to me.

"Listen, Bella, I made a huge mistake when I told James about you. I'm in a bottomless pit now, I can't get out. I didn't want it to go this far, but James fueled the fire. He analyzed everything you did and made it seem so evil and wrong. All I wanted to do was talk to you. Here, call Edward, were in Warehouse B, in the factory district. Make sure he doesn't call the police yet," Mike said handing me a phone. I gave him a confused look. "Take the damn phone, please." He shoved the phone at me again. I took it without thinking.

"Bella! Is that you?" Edward's voice raced through.

"No police, warehouse B in the factory district. Please, hurry. I need you," I wheezed through as the blood started to really get to me.

"I'm coming, love," Edward replied softly.

"Please, Edward, please I need you," I cried.

"I'll be there, sweetheart. I love you," he mumbled. I heard things being thrown around in the background, Edward hysterically telling Emmett to drive.

"I love you, please-" I started sobbing, finally letting myself feel. Scared of the situation, desperate to get away, pain from the cuts, longing to be in Edward's arms, and the feeling of utter helplessness. I missed my Hannah, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Charlie. I just wanted out. I needed them all. Especially Hannah and Edward. They're my everything. "It hurts," I cried.

"I'm so sorry, love. Just hold on," Edward cried with me.

"He's helping us, Edward. Mike is," I said trying to drag out the conversation. Hearing Edward somehow helped me.

"I'm still kicking his ass."

I actually chuckled.

"Bella, we have to go inside," Mike said softly.

"Edward, I have to go. Please hurry, I love you, handsome," I whispered.

"We're coming as fast as possible. I love you too, beautiful," Edward said. With a heavy heart, I gently closed the phone.

Mike helped me out of the car, leading me to the door, keeping his arm around my waist because I continued to stumble.

"Have a nice chat with Edward?" James said once we walked through the door. "I'm not stupid, Mike. I knew you didn't have the guts to go through this. But not to worry, I'll finish the job."

He pulled out the gun, just as Mike pushed me to the ground. What happened to the slow motion? This was going in hyper speed.

Then, I heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot ringing around me.

* * *

**I know I said Wednesday or Thursday, but I got into an car accident. Everyone invovled was fine, but my car is not... :(**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! 46 Reviews!**

**If everything goes to plan, I should update on Sunday...**

**Um, Bella's outfit is on the website, the link is on my profile, so please check it out!!**

**I love getting reviews!!**

**~Scarlet :)**


	16. The Boys

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns this bed, she just lets me sleep in it. In other words, I'm borrowing these characters...**

**Thanks **Kakabel **for finding the mistakes I can never seem to find!**

**Just a warning: There is some language in this chapter. Nothing too bad though.**

* * *

"_Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."_

_-James Dean-_

Chapter 16

"The Boys"

Looking over my shoulder frantically, I saw the blood before the body. There he lay, unmoving, still bleeding. Mike, my first love, father to my child, was dying in front of my eyes. Sure, he made my life hell, but never did that mean I wanted him dead. Of course I loved Edward more than I ever loved Mike, but this was too much.

I crawled over to him, applying pressure to his chest, ignoring the blood as best as I could.

"Bella," Mike whispered. I looked into his blue eyes, seeing the old Mike. I felt the tears running down my face. "I'm sorry that I'm a horrible person, but I really love you and Hannah."

"Mike, stop," I cried out putting more pressure on the wound. My hand was burning from the effort, and I knew it was broken from when I hit the trunk, but I pushed harder regardless.

"How sweet is this?" James sneered from across the room. His smile was menacing. "Does this mean Eddie boy was just the rebound?"

"Hell no," I roared back.

"You really are feisty. I like that. I'm glad Mike decided to spill his soap opera to me," James said laughing. He slowly made his way closer. Each step seemed thought out, like he was planning what was next. "Well, things certainly have taken a turn in the opposite direction."

James finally made it over to us. Kneeling beside me he pressed the gun to my neck, turning it in circles, just messing with my mind. "It would be so easy, Bella. Just one pull of the trigger, and bam, no more Isabella Swan."

He stopped the gun's movement. He yanked my hair to stand up, pressing my back to his front. He removed the gun, only to replace it with the knife. Lightly, he traced along my neck with the knife.

"But, why would I make it so easy for you?" He mocked. He quickly started walking further into the building, stopping when he heard the door being banged open. I repressed a sigh as Emmett, Edward, and Jasper ran through the door. Emmett pushed Edward behind him, as Jasper pointed a gun toward us. I tried not to whimper.

I was really starting to feel light headed. My wounds were still bleeding. I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I just kept praying I wouldn't pass out.

"Why, hello boys. I'm so glad you could make it. It seems, Bella here, doesn't have much time left," he said slowly. He pressed the tip of the knife into my neck, slightly breaking through the skin. I felt the trickle of blood flow and meet the line still present from my collarbone down.

"Damn it!" Edward screamed looking absolutely murderous. All three of the boys took slow steps forward.

"Now, now, now, if you all love Bella's life as much as I think you do, then no one moves another inch. And pretty boy there," James pointed to Jasper, "will drop his gun."

Jasper looked over at Emmett who just nodded his head glumly. Slowly, Jasper bent down, and put the gun to the floor. "Very good."

James shoved me to the ground, before grabbing some rope that was tied to a pole and tying my hands together.

"Let's see who would win in a fight. Who wants to go first?" James asked the boys. They looked at each other hesitantly, clearly not wanting to fight someone with a knife. "No volunteers, then? Well, Bella, your boys aren't as noble as I thought."

"Fight fair, then," I said through gritted teeth. James just laughed and dropped the knife. "Drop everything," I continued. How could I forget his gun? James just smiled, pulling the gun out of the back of his jeans, throwing it to the ground.

"Well, personally, I'm hoping Edward wants the fight. I'm sure Laurent can take Jasper, but that leaves Emmett," James said pausing, pretending to think. "I was going to let you have Mike, but seeing that he's a little out of it, I'll just settle with you figuring out how to help Bella," James laughed.

Then I saw someone fly out of nowhere, landing right on Jasper. Edward wasted no time in running straight to James. Emmett looked conflicted, wanting to help in the fight, but wanting to get me free. Emmett made his decision after he looked at the blood still running down my chest. I had forgotten how exposed I was until that moment.

Emmett started pulling on the rope, but it was a slip knot. Every time he pulled, the knot would just get tighter.

"Shit," he mumbled. Then, slim fingers pushed the much larger ones out of the way. I looked as Carlisle's warm eyes met mine, and I felt like crying. Everyone was risking their lives for me.

"What the fuck Carlisle? We told you to stay in the car!" Emmett yelled as Carlisle began cutting the ropes, freeing me.

"Go help someone, Emmett," Carlisle snapped at him. Emmett looked startled for a moment before running off. I followed him as he made it to Jasper first, throwing a punch that sent Laurent to ground, out cold. I looked over at Edward the same time Jasper and Emmett did. The other fight was much closer.

James was fighting dirty. Sucker punch after sucker punch. It was horrible to watch. Edward was just trying to deflect the shots now.

But then I saw it. James crouched down, and grabbed something from his ankle. Now, this shit happened in slow motion.

The shiny object raised and pointed itself at Edward. Edward was bent over from the last kick in the ribs James sent him. He had no clue what was about to happen.

"EDWARD, LOOK OUT!" I screamed from my spot. Carlisle instinctively wrapped his arms around me, to stop me from running over there.

I was too late. I heard the shot echo from the empty walls of the warehouse. I was frozen with shock, as was everyone else. My love, gone. This could not be happening.

But then, something happened stunned me more than anything in my entire life. Edward never fell over. James did.

James gasped clutching his chest. I watched with fascination as the blood poured from James' chest. Each breath he took became more forced.

I looked over at the entrance, and standing there holding Jasper's gun was Mike, breathing heavy. He backed into the wall, and slowing slid down the wall, leaving a smear of blood.

"Go help Mike," I whispered to Carlisle, who just nodded. Edward's head snapped to mine in the next instant. His green eyes burning into mine, and I felt at home. He sprinted over to me, dropping to his knees in front of me. Grabbing my face between his hands, he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

I lightly brushed my fingertips to his swollen lip, dragging it along to where his eye was already turning colors. He just shook his head. He grabbed my right hand, causing me to wince.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"I was punching the trunk to get anyone's attention. But that made James mad so he cut me," I recalled looking down at my chest. Edward kept his emotions in check. The only thing alerting me that he was pissed as hell was the snapping of his jaw.

I heard the police sirens from outside. I raised an eyebrow at Edward, silently asking him what was going on.

"We've been in touch with the police since your first call. They know everything and have been helping us along the way. They didn't like the idea of us going in after you, but they agreed it would be best," he paused giving me a smirk before continuing. "You know, it helps everything when you know a cop."

"Where is Charlie?" I asked.

"He's been in charge of lots of things having to deal with you, so I would assume somewhere outside," Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Bella, let's get the bleeding stopped," Carlisle said softly as he kneeled in front of me. Edward moved behind me so I could lie against him. He grabbed my left hand, giving it a squeeze.

Carlisle lightly started doing whatever it is doctors do. I groaned loudly.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked in a panic.

"Nothing, it's just," I paused looking behind me so I could stare into his green eyes. "How come all the men in my life have seen my tits?"

Edward laughed and I smiled at the sound. Oh, I missed that.

"Don't worry, Bella. This is strictly business," Carlisle joked.

"Good, because if it wasn't, you would have some explaining to do," I teased back.

"Yes, I would. Now, Bella that should do it for now, but we need to get you to the hospital to check on that hand. I'm positive it's broken, so let's get it X-rayed, and put it in a cast," Carlisle explained. I nodded my head as Edward lifted me up bridal style.

"Carlisle, how's Mike doing?" I asked timidly.

I heard him take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do."

I nodded into Edward's chest, burying myself further into his chest. He hugged me tighter.

"I love you," I whispered to Edward, kissing just above his heart.

"I love you, too, beautiful," he said kissing the top of my head.

Edward refused to let go of me the whole way to the hospital, for which I was grateful for. I missed the feeling of being in his arms. I needed it like I needed to breathe or food. Edward was my air.

I fell asleep shortly after that, feeling totally safe.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a very white room, with an annoying beeping noise. I looked over at the machine, glaring at it for waking me up. I was having a very nice dream. Then I noticed the IV bag next to it. Slowly and cautiously, I looked down and almost groaned at the IV in my hand.

I looked around the room, but stopped when I saw Edward holding Hannah in the chair next to my bed. Both were passed out against each other. If only I had a camera.

I carefully got out of the bed, bringing the IV bag with me and adjusted Hannah so I could join her in Edward's lap. I climbed in, pulling Hannah closer to me. She stirred but cuddled closer to me. I rested my head in the crook of Edward's neck. He tightened his arms around me.

"You know, you should be in the bed over there," Edward whispered kissing the top of my head, letting his lips linger there.

"I know, but this is way more comfortable," I mumbled, kissing his neck.

"I agree."

* * *

**This story is NOT over yet. Just want to clear that up. I'm thinking there will be about 3 more chapters than an Epilogue. But I have plans to do a sequel...I had a dream about this one part that I just have to write.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!**

**Um, I don't know when I'll have time to update again, but no more than a week. **

**I think that's everything,**

**~Scarlet :)**

**p.s. Please leave your thoughts!**


	17. The Funeral

**Thanks to kakabel for being an amazing beta!!**"_Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending."_

* * *

_-Carl Bard-_

Chapter 17

"The Funeral"

Edward somehow managed to get me back to the bed without waking me up, because the next time I opened my eyes I was once again uncomfortable in a hospital bed. I groaned loudly as I sat up.

"Mommy, you're awake!" Hannah yelled from Esme's lap. I smiled widely as she jumped up and ran to me.

"Be careful, Hannah," Esme said softly before Hannah leaped into the bed with me.

"I missed you, Mommy," Hannah whispered to me as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I missed you too," I mumbled kissing her forehead. She cuddled closer wrapping her arms around my neck. She buried her head into the crook of my neck, and I felt her tears hit my shoulder. I pulled her back slightly, but she just wrapped herself closer.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I thought you went to Heaven, and then I wouldn't get to see you anymore," she cried. My heart broke hearing her say that. I had no control over when I was going to die, and no matter when it happened Hannah will be crushed.

"Oh, baby, I'm here now," I said trying to contain my tears. I gently pushed her back so I could look her in the eye. "But, Hannah, when I do go to Heaven, just remember that I'll always be here," I said pointing to her heart.

"I love you Mommy," Hannah said wiping away her tears.

"I love you too," I said, hugging her again.

I heard the door open and Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper walked in. Jasper was sporting a black eye but other than that he looked unharmed. Emmett appeared perfectly fine, grinning widely at me. Edward's hand was wrapped up.

Edward immediately sat on the edge of my bed, kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bells," Emmett said happily sitting next to Esme. Alice and Rose quickly hugged me before standing towards the back. The room was getting crowded rather hastily.

"Let's go get something to eat, pretty girl," Jasper said to Hannah pulling her from me. He winked at me, before walking out of the room. Esme smiled at me before following them.

"Mike's funeral's tomorrow," Rose announced suddenly. I took a deep breath. I had been expecting this. I already was aware the story was all over the news, and I figured Mike's parents wouldn't want to wait too long.

Before I could respond, the door opened again. Carlisle walked in followed by a nurse. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I came to spring you," Carlisle said with a smile. "Edward already knows how to help with your cuts and you should know already how to take care of a cast. I looked at your medical records," he continued with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know a few things," I mumbled looking down. I heard a few chuckles from around the room.

"All we need to do is get this IV out, get your discharge papers, and then you should be able to get home," Carlisle said. Ugh, I forgot about the IV.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked trying to distract myself as the nurse started messing with my left hand.

"I'm right here, Bells," Charlie said walking into the room. He walked to the other side of my bed.

"What happened to the other guy?"

"He's in custody," he said simply.

"What about the woman?" I asked remembering Mike and James talking about someone.

"What woman?" Charlie asked me suddenly looking tense.

"Um, Victoria, Mike and James said she was helping Laurent with the car."

"Can you describe her?" He questioned me going into Chief Swan mode.

"I never saw her. I just heard about her."

"Damn, well, after you get cleaned up, you need to give your statement," he grumbled quickly getting up and leaving the room. I looked at Edward who gave me a tight smile.

"Okay, we just need you to sign these papers then you are free to leave," the nurse said. I looked at my right hand, in its black cast. Now, how the hell am I supposed to sign something?

"I can't," I said sounding defeated.

"Um, well you can try with your left hand," the nurse suggested, trying to sound positive. I tried to grab the pen but I couldn't figure out how to hold it. I ended up just scribbling circles. Oh well, if someone had a problem with it they could come talk to me.

We were free to leave after Rose and Alice helped me change into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, and I was cheerful to get out of the hospital. I have never been a fan of the place. I was feeling surprisingly well rested, so Emmett and Rose took Hannah for me, so Edward and I could go straight to the police station to give my statement. The sooner the better.

I wasn't ready for the onslaught of cameras being shoved in my face when I got there though. Edward pushed through the crowd holding me close. I ignored everyone's questions. They had no right to pry like this.

All in all, Edward and I spent about three hours at the station. I answered everything I could, and by the end I was feeling exhausted. Edward noticed right away and ended the meeting. The police officer said if there were any questions later, he would be in touch.

I leaned on Edward as he led me the back way out of the building. Apparently, people figured out I would have to leave sometime. I was grateful I didn't have to walk through them again.

The ride to Edward's apartment was silent. He held my hand as I stared out the window. The quiet was interrupted when Edward's phone started ringing. After a quick conversation, we were already pulling into his apartment building's garage.

"Hannah's staying with Rose and Emmett," Edward said once he parked. I nodded my head.

Edward lightly put his hands on either side of my face, pulling me to look at him. I smiled as I saw the adoration in his eyes. At least that was still there.

"I love you, beautiful," he whispered, lightly brushing his lips against mine. My smile brightened.

"I love you more, handsome," I mumbled against his lips.

"Impossible," he muttered. He brought his lips back to mine, more forcibly this time. I felt his warm tongue drag across my bottom lip, lightly pulling it into his mouth. Using my left hand, since my right was no use, I combed my fingers into his gorgeous hair. I opened my mouth letting him continue his assault on my mouth.

I pulled back once I was light headed and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? That wasn't the response I was going for," Edward said chuckling with me.

"I feel like a teenager, making out in your car," I said laughing harder.

"Well fine," Edward said suddenly opening his door. Before I could say anything, he was pulling me out of the car. He backed me against the car, keeping a tight grip on my hips. He crashed his mouth to mine, and I sighed in content. This time I initiated everything. He let me explore his mouth this time. I felt his hands snake around my back. Slowly, he slid his hands down until he shoved them in the pockets of my jeans.

I once again pulled away, laughing.

"Yes, definitely High School. Are you really trying to cop a feel of my ass, Cullen?" I teased.

"I most certainly am," he said lightly squeezing my cheeks. I yelped softly and he just laughed.

"Well, in that case," I said as my left hand found purchase in his pocket. He grinned widely at me.

"Move in with me Bella," Edward whispered suddenly.

"What?" I mumbled as my jaw slacked slightly and my eyes widened.

"You, me, and Hannah. We can build a house right outside of Seattle, so I'm not too far from the hospital," he rambled. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth.

"Edward-" I tried to stop him, but he kept going.

"You can go back to work or you can stay at home. Whatever you want to do," he continued on, oblivious to everything.

"Edward-"

"We can decorate it anyway you want. Anything you want, Bella. All you have to do is tell me," Edward said. But I had enough. I reached up and pushed my lips against him, silencing him. He kissed back with enthusiasm.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked pulling away.

"No," I paused as his face fell. "More like, I would like nothing more."

He smiled instantly pulling me into a hug.

"Edward, can we go inside now?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head. He picked me up bridal style. He seemed too happy for me to tell him to put me down, so I let him carry me.

Edward put me on his bed, we didn't bother changing clothes. He just pulled me close once he was comfortable on the other side of the bed.

"Edward, I want to go to Mike's funeral," I said staring into his eyes.

"I figured," he said.

"Hannah shouldn't be there," I mumbled.

"Maybe we should take her, and just not let her see him," he suggested. "How long has it been since Mike's parents have seen her?"

"A long time," I said sighing. "The last time they saw her I think she was two."

We didn't say anything after that. We were both happy to just be holding each other. And sometime later, I fell into a peaceful sleep in Edward's arms.

My phone ringing the next morning woke both of us. I quickly looked at it and the screen flashed _Rose_.

"Hello," I muttered rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Its noon, you need to get ready. I already have Hannah ready," Rose said quickly.

"Jeez, thanks for the call," I said sitting up quickly.

"Actually, I'm at Edward's. You need clothes."

"How do you know where Edward lives?"

"I have my ways," she said laughing.

"Alice, right?" I asked, she murmured a yes. "I'm opening the door now."

And sure enough, Rose was standing there with a garment bag in one hand, holding Hannah's in the other.

I quickly got dressed in the guest bathroom, as Edward got ready in his bathroom. I wore a simple black dress, with black ballet flats. I left my hair down.

Rose left once Edward and I were ready. Hannah was in a sundress, not understanding what was going on. Edward drove us to the funeral home, and I was beginning to regret my decision to bring Hannah. I took a deep breath as Edward got Hannah out of the car.

I kneeled in front of Hannah, grabbing her hands.

"Mommy, are we going to say goodbye?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie, we are," I said trying to stay strong for Hannah.

"Do you think he's happy now? In Heaven, I mean," she said, smiling slightly.

"I bet he is, honey," I said pulling her into a hug. "Edward, can you watch her while I go?"

He nodded his head and bent down to pick up Hannah.

I walked slowly into the funeral home, feeling the stares of everyone around me. I'm glad I didn't have to do anything, and Mike's parents took care of everything. I walked straight to the casket. I was surprised it was opened, but looking at him I knew why they did it.

He looked peaceful, almost like he was sleepy. You wouldn't have known he was shot. I pulled my wedding ring out of my pocket, where I stashed it before we left the apartment. I opened his closed hand that was lying across his chest, sliding the ring in before closing his hand again. He was so cold.

"Thank you Mike. For Hannah, for everything," I whispered, feeling the tears spill over. "We had our ups and downs, but I loved you. Well, until you went crazy."

I pushed the hair out of his face. "I'm so sorry that you don't get to see Hannah grow up. I know you loved her, you just sucked showing it. Same with me."

I put my hand on his cheek. "I really did love you, Mike, with everything I had," I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good-bye, Big Mac," I chuckled at his old nickname. The first date he took me, and it stuck. That's what happens when your restaurant of choice is McDonalds.

I turned and walked out of the building, looking for Edward. I disregarded the sympathetic looks people were throwing at me. I didn't need them. I spotted Edward, and once he saw me he put Hannah down so he could pull me into his arms. I let out the sob I was holding in. I felt Hannah tugging on the bottom of my skirt.

"Mommy, can I say good-bye to him now?" She asked sounding impatient.

"Not now, Hannah, in just a little bit," I said as Edward wiped away the tears that were coming down with vigor.

"Daddy, up, please," Hannah demanded holding her arms out. Edward pulled away slightly and rested Hannah against his hip holding me close still.

"Did she just call him Daddy?" Janice, Mike's mother, asked. Mike's dad, Mark, stood behind her with a look of regret on his face. I actually liked him, and by the look on his face, I could tell he was not in agreement with what his wife was about to say. But I never did like her. "How dare you? Her father is in there," shoving a finger over her shoulder, "dead because of you."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you, Janice," I snapped at her. "While in the end, Mike saved me, that doesn't make up for the fact that he was a shitty father to Hannah."

"He was no such thing. He loved her," she sneered at me.

"He was never there. Don't say things that you have no clue about," I replied angrily. "And how dare you confront me like this at your son's _funeral_?'

"And if you'll excuse me, Hannah needs to go say good-bye," I said as calmly as possible.

"Why would you do that? That's stupid," Janice said glaring at me.

"She's his daughter! And this is my decision. Now, back off," I yelled causing many heads to turn. Edward handed Hannah to me. Hannah remained quiet as I took her into the building. I stopped before we went into the room. It probably was a bad idea to bring Hannah in there to see Mike, but I knew she needed to say goodbye to her Dad once and for all.

"Now, remember Hannah, he's in Heaven now, and he's happy. He's going to feel cold," I whispered and she nodded her head. I took a deep breath and jumped slightly as Edward kissed my forehead. I didn't know he was right there.

There was a line in front of the casket, but when people saw it was me with Hannah, the immediately moved away.

"Good-bye, cheeseburger, I'm still your small fry," she whispered. I chuckled. I didn't think she would remember we all had food nicknames for each other. She leaned out of my hands, I helped her, and so she could kiss his cheek. "I hope you're having fun in Heaven," and with that she turned around in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm ready to go Vanilla Shake," she said as I stroked her hair and walked back out of the building.

Edward pulled both of us in his arms once we were outside. He gently rocked us back and forth. I didn't go back in even though someone said it was just family time. I couldn't. I would miss my Mike, the one I married, the one who was playful, and knew how to show his love.

Our car was right behind the Hurst. I was surprised Janice let us, but I could care less. Both Hannah and I put a rose on his casket. I cried silently as the Preacher said a quick prayer. Without a word to anyone, I grabbed Edward's hand as he held Hannah, and led the way to the car. I had already heard the people talking about my relationship with Edward, but I refused to give them the satisfaction of saying anything to them.

"Mommy, I think we should watch a movie. They always make you happy," Hannah suggested once we were back at Edward's apartment. I laughed kissing her cheek.

And now that the chapter with Mike is finished, it was time to start a new one with Edward.

* * *

**I don't know if some people are thinking Hannah shouldn't have seen Mike like that, but when I was six my father passed away and my mom was adamant about letting me say my final goodbye. I'm grateful she let me do that. So if you don't like it, sorry.**

**I'm thinking next chapter is it. But there will be a Epoligue. And of course the sequel!! Hoping to have the chapter done by Wednesday, but that's a maybe...**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!**

**~Scarlet :)**


	18. Forever and For Always

**Disclaimer: Still not Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

_-Judy Garland-_

Chapter 18

"Forever and For Always"

Six months after Mike's funeral things were finally starting to look up. I no longer had a cast on and my wounds were almost healed. Edward, Esme, and I were big on house plans. Alice and Jasper were officially moved into their apartment in Seattle. Rose and Emmett were talking to a pregnant teenager, who decided she wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of a child at such a young age. And after six long months, I was finally finishing packing everything out of the old apartment, much to the realtor's happiness.

"Mommy, look what I found," Hannah said running into the living room. She held out a picture of Mike, Hannah, and I on Christmas last year. The border of the frame had our fast food nicknames around it. I could see the distant look in Mike's eyes already. His smile was forced.

"Can we keep this one?" She asked.

"How about we find a different picture to go in this frame?" I suggested not wanting her to keep a picture where her father didn't look happy. She nodded her head and skipped back to my bedroom. Of course I planned on keeping all my pictures, but all of the girls were going to help to put them in scrapbooks.

Rose walked into the living room with a large box labeled bathroom. She had a permanent smile on her face since she found out she could finally be a mother.

"Where am I going to put all of this?" I asked staring at all the boxes.

"Just remember that side of the room is going to charity," she said. All the furniture and things I was not personally attached to were all going to Good Will.

"So, Rose, did she find out what she's having?" I questioned. She would know I was talking about Hallie, the young girl giving up her baby.

"I can't tell you. Emmett and I are telling everyone at dinner," she said, but her smile widened.

"Oh, come on, I'm your best friend, Rose. We tell each other everything. You can't keep this from me," I pouted. She rolled her eyes, and sat next to me.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but only because I hate when you pout like that," she said. "It's a girl."

I squealed loudly, pulling her into a tight hug. I knew how much Rose wanted a girl.

"Have you and Emmett thought about names?"

"We're letting Hallie name her," Rose answered with a far off look in her eyes.

"Has she thought of anything?"

"Sophia Lilly," Rose sighed. "Hallie's middle name is Lillian. I can't imagine how hard this is for her. First, the guy that gets her pregnant doesn't even believe it's his. Then, her own mother has disowned her. Now, she's giving up her baby, who she is already attached to."

"But she's doing the responsible thing. It can't be easy. And she knows you and Emmett are going to be wonderful parents. She knows her daughter deserves this."

"Hallie wants me to be in there for the birth. I can't believe I'll be holding my baby girl in five months," Rose whispered. "But, enough about me. How's the house coming?"

"I don't really know. Edward's big on the exterior and he wants me to do the interior. He assures me he's done with his part. He told me we need to find a lot and then construction will be underway," I said. "I, of course, we be getting lots of help from you, Esme, and Alice."

Rose laughed. "So have you and Edward talked about kids?"

"Not really, I mean, I know we both would like more, but I don't want to consider it until we get married and the house is done. Besides, Edward's work schedule is crazy right now. It's like ever since the news over Mike came out every female in the area is getting hurt hoping he'll be their doctor. I'm just glad one of the older nurses has taken Edward under her wing to make sure none of those girls gets too frisky."

"It's not like it matters. Edward only has eyes for you, Bella. You know what, I don't even know what kind of doctor he is," Rose said shaking her head.

"He's an ER doctor, so he's always on call and he never has normal hours. But he loves his job," I said with smile. The pride in Edward's eyes when he talks about his job gives me extreme joy.

"How are you guys paying for the house? I assume Edward won't let you have just any house. He sounds like the type that will want something extravagant."

"Well, I guess his real parents were loaded and he got everything after they died. He's been saving it since he got it. He never spent it except for bills and such. And Carlisle and Esme have had a savings account sent up for both Edward and Alice since they were adopted. Especially since they knew Edward was going to Medical school. So he didn't even pay for that with his parent's money," I responded.

"That reminds me, what about Mike's Will?"

"Anything he had is now in Hannah's college fund," I said happily.

"Mommy, is this a good picture?" Hannah asked climbing into my lap. I took the picture from her. It was when Hannah was just four months old. And looking at it, we looked like a happy family. Mike's bright smile reached his blue eyes. We both looked exhausted, but pure bliss was apparent in both of our expressions. It was one of the few times Mike was ever happy after Hannah was born.

Without saying anything, I took out the other picture from the frame, replacing it with the other one.

"Look how little I was Mommy," Hannah said in awe staring at the picture. I just chuckled.

"I know Hay-Bay," I said kissing the top of her head. She wiggled out of my lap and raced back into my old bedroom.

"Edward signs the adoption papers," I announced to Rose.

"Finally," Rose mumbled. It was a long road to get there. The lawyer was working hard, but with Mike's sudden death, he had even more paper work to do. "Have you explained everything to Hannah yet?"

"She doesn't really get it. But she knows Mike will always be her dad, but Edward is her Daddy. She still loves Mike and understands that he's gone, but she doesn't get why Edward isn't her 'real' dad," I replied.

"She is only four," Rose said. "Well, let me call Emmett and Jasper so we can get this stuff out of here."

I went to find Hannah who was still looking through the pictures. She found great amusement in it, and since she was stuck with me while I packed, I couldn't tell her not to. At least she didn't make a mess.

"Is Uncle Emmie coming over?" Hannah asked as she put the pictures back in the box. I just nodded my head as she ran out of the room. I looked around the blank room. I smiled. I was finally free of this place and could move on with Edward.

"Where are those pictures?" I heard Alice from the hallway.

"Auntie Alicat you have to follow me," Hannah said before bouncing in the room pulling Alice with her.

"I bought so much scrapbooking stuff, I think I wiped out the store," Alice said picking up one of the boxes not bothering to say hello to me.

"Um, Alice, you do know we aren't doing it tonight, right? We're having dinner and Emmett's and Rose's place," I said picking up the other box of pictures.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. I was just too excited to not stop to shop," she giggled as she walked out of the room. I just shook my head.

I walked to Alice's car to put the box in there. Rose was already getting Hannah into her car. She waved me over and all put pushed me into the car next to Hannah. Alice hurried to take the passenger seat, beaming as she turned around to smile at me.

"Um, why did we just leave the guys?" I asked slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Oh, they can handle that themselves. Well, you know we were supposed to have dinner together, but there has been a change in plans-"

"No, not a change, we lied to you Bella," Rose interrupted Alice.

"Excuse me?" I asked now more than slightly confused.

"Daddy planned a special dinner for you, Mommy," Hannah announced. I raised an eyebrow to Alice.

"Edward got the afternoon off, and he's at the apartment planning a very romantic dinner for you tonight. Rose, my Mom, Hannah, and I will be doing some scrapbooking tonight. We are here to get you dressed and ready," Alice cleared up.

"How does Hannah know?" I questioned looking over at Hannah.

"I can't tell you, Mommy. I promised Daddy I would keep it a secret," Hannah sighed dramatically.

So for the next two hours, we played Bella Barbie, the extreme edition. Not one hair on my head was not touched and placed in the perfect spot. My makeup, although light, was put on with care. And my dress fit perfectly. It was a light purple, pleated skirt, with a band under my breasts. A small slit at the top revealed just a small amount of skin. It was paired with matching heels.

Once they felt I was perfect, Rose pushed me back into the car, while Alice stayed at Rose's place since Hannah had fallen asleep.

"Okay, so just remember we have Hannah for the night. Have fun, and don't think too much," Rose said as she pulled up in front of Edward's apartment building.

"I won't, Rose," I said as I carefully got out of the car. I didn't want to trip and hurt myself. A night in the ER would ruin the romantic part of the evening.

I slowly opened the door to the apartment. My heart swelled as I took in the rose pedals scattered across the room. The candles and flowers decorating the apartment fit the mood perfectly. And there standing by the piano in the corner, with a breath-taking smile, was my Edward. His usual unyielding hair didn't change and his intense green eyes were filled with love. And let me tell you, Edward in a tuxedo is by far the sexiest thing I ever seen. If for some reason I were to die right now, I would die a very happy woman.

We both took tentative steps toward each other, until finally I was in his arms. He lightly kissed me before grabbing my hand, leading closer to the piano.

"I tried to cook dinner," Edward said breaking the silence as he pulled out my chair. He had moved the dining room table so it was next to the piano. I looked at what he made and almost laughed when I saw the spaghetti and meat balls.

"It looks lovely," I whispered taking in the candle lit room. "I hope you aren't planning on going all Lady and the Tramp on me," I teased as we both started eating.

"That would be fun to reenact. We should try it," he suggested, but with the glint in his eyes I could tell he was kidding.

"But that would be messy, and you mister already have quite the mess to pick up," I replied waving my hand as I looked around the room again.

"Aw, but love, I had the belief you would help me clean up," he said, pouting slightly. I scooted my chair closer to his, kissing his pout away. He gave me my favorite crooked smile resting his forehead to mine.

"I love you, beautiful," he mumbled, his green eyes smoldering into mine. My heart fluttered at the thought that he was mine and only mine.

"I love you, too. But you dazzling me isn't going to get me to help you clean up," I said smiling. He chuckled before kissing me full on the lips. All too soon, he pulled away.

"We have time for that later. I didn't slave over a hot stove all day for this to go to waste," he said pushing my fork closer to me. He rested his hand on the top of my thigh.

We ate in a compatible silence for some time, before we started chatting about our days. He told me stories from the ER, thankfully sparing me the gory details, while I told him about packing up the old apartment. He also told me he had this night planned for awhile. He wanted everything to be perfect, hence why Rose and Alice were involved.

"I have a few more surprises for you. Three more to be exact," Edward proclaimed as he quickly cleared the table of our dinner.

"Edward," I whined following him to the kitchen.

"Bella," he mocked me as he turned around smiling at me. "Just let me have my fun, please, love," he begged in a soft voice walking towards me. He pulled me into his arms, resting his cheek on top of my head. He pulled back slightly, grabbing my face, as he slowly leaned in to kiss me. Our lips moving in harmony, our bodies wrapped tightly together, was a feeling I would not soon be willing to forget. Edward pulled away before I could deepen the kiss.

"Remember, I have things planned tonight. And all of them will happen," he declared, lacing our fingers together as he walked to his piano. He patted the spot next to him on the bench. He then pulled out the composition book Hannah and I got for him.

He opened it to one of the first pages. _Bella's Lullaby_ was written across it with Edward's elegant hand-writing. I smiled widely, as he started playing. I had heard him play before, but this was nothing like that. He poured his soul into this, and it was bluntly obvious.

I felt the tears start to well up as Edward played the last note. Before he could even move his hands from the piano, I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him with such passion I was light headed.

"I love you, so much," I whispered against his lips, slightly breathless from the kiss. He lovingly caressed my cheek.

"I love you, too," he said, pulling me off the bench. "But, now it's time for the second surprise."

I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face if I tried as Edward led me into his small office. He let go of my hand when he walked to his desk, pulling out a stack of papers. He walked in front of me with a wide smile, holding out the papers.

"I finished it," Edward announced handing me the papers. My eyes widened as I looked at what would be our house. It was much larger than I expected, but it was beautiful. With the many windows and spacious yard, I was in love with it.

I could see myself raising many more children in this large house.

"Please, say something," Edward mumbled looking nervous.

"It's perfect," I said kissing him lightly on his lips. He almost instantly relaxed into me. He took the papers from me, throwing them haphazardly behind him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back into the living room. He left me in the middle as he went over to his stereo.

Once the song started, he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly started twirling us around the living room, which I failed to notice earlier that he had moved everything out of the way.

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face  
Always_

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," Edward whispered into my ear causing me to shiver slightly. He chuckled at my response. He softly kissed below my ear, and I exhaled rather loudly. I felt one of his hands leave the small of my back.

_In your eyes  
I can still see the look of the one who really loves me  
The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me  
I can still see your love for me in your eyes_

Edward pulled back, putting me an arm's length away. He took a deep breath before kneeling on one knee. He slowly opened a small box out for me. I gasped loudly when I saw the ring. I quickly returned my focus to Edward's eyes, feeling my eyes water once again.

"Bella, my love, I want everything with you. You have completed my life. I can't imagine you not being the last thing I see before I fall asleep or you being the first thing I see in the morning, nor do I want too. You have made me the happiest man alive. I can't live without you. Bella, will you marry me?"

My heart felt like it was going to explode. This perfect specimen of a man just proposed to _me._ He planned this romantic evening for the two of us just to show me how much I mean to him. How in the world did I get so lucky?

I realized then that I was taking a little long to answer. Edward looked down at his feet and his shoulders slumped. I kneeled in front of him pulling his chin up. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife," I whispered pushing the hair out of his face. He smiled brightly gathering me into his eyes. He kissed me falling onto his back, bringing me on top of him. He traced my lips with the tip of his tongue. I opened my mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. He ended the kiss with peppering my face with feather light pecks.

"Edward, the ring?"

"Oh, yeah," he smiled again, grabbing my hand. He got the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on my ring finger. I put my hand out to examine the ring. It was a white gold, with diamonds in the ring. On either side of the large diamond in the middle were emeralds that reminded me of my Edward's eyes. I looked up at Edward who was also staring at the ring.

"Do you like it?" He asked sounding hesitant. I just gave him an incredulous look, silencing his doubts. I kissed him lightly.

"Edward, did you really think I would say no?"

"I was getting worried when you wouldn't answer," he confessed.

"You silly, gorgeous, amazing, romantic man, I love you. There was no way I would say no," I admitted.

"I love you, Isabella Marie soon-to-be Cullen," Edward whispered with a brilliant smile.

"Forever and for always."

* * *

**So one more chapter...but then the sequel and I have some things planned!!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Sorry I didn't reply, but it has been a busy week. But I do read every single one and they all make me smile!**

**The song in this is Forever and For Always by Shania Twain. I also got the idea of the adoption from the MTV show 16 and Pregnant. And if you have never heard of Lady and the Tramp, first off, why not? And second I'm talking about the scene were they share the meatball. I love that movie...**

**I think that's everything,**

**~Scarlet :)**

**P.S. Pictures of Bella's ring, her dress, Edward in a tux, and the house are on my website. So check that out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello,

So I know it's been a while since I've updated, but there have been lots of issues in my life at the moment. My fiancé's mom has been in the hospital fighting brain cancer for about a month. It all came on so sudden, we really didn't have time to blink. One minute she was fine and the next we get the news she has an aggressive brain cancer. We had hoped she would pull through even though it was in its later stages. She lost her battle this past Thursday. We decided to postpone our wedding for the time being. It's too hard on him to know his mom won't be there.

With that said, I'm having a very difficult time writing a wedding scene at the moment. Having to halt my own plans while writing the perfect wedding for Bella, is a little hard.

On top of all that, we're moving into our first home.

I'm still working on the next chapter and hope to have it finished in the next few weeks or so.

Please do not review this chapter, because when I do post the actual chapter I plan on taking this down. You can always PM me.

Thanks for all the support!

Scarlet


End file.
